A New Home
by Acumichi
Summary: When everything looked like it was going downhill for Hinata, she might have found a brand new start, and a new love to go with it, but...what if her old life comes and tries to bring her back? OcxHinaxOc Full of Fluff. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Got another story!!! * doges randomly thrown objects* Okay I know I've been making more stories and not updating my own, but this is a really good idea, so please, just one more new one? Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

______________________________________________________________________________

A New Home

Ch.1-Reason to Stay

**Hinata POV**

Have you ever felt…..invisible, but yet I was always the center of attention, or so I thought. I always stood out among the rest. My midnight blue hair, dark purple eyes, porcelain pale skin, and shapely figure was a bit different from the other seventeen year old girls. Among the Rooky nine, I was the first to make Jonin. As a Hyuga I was the only one to posses another kekki genki, my mother's, to be able to control the six elements.

But yet, only a few people saw me. To the male population, they saw my looks. To my friends, they only saw the new Jonin. My 'family' only saw the un pure Hyuga, or to those who didn't care Miss Hiroshi. Not many saw me, Hinata. But I always let it go, I mean at least they noticed me.

Then again, that attention is a bit unwanted. Since I was a Jonin at sixteen, everyone asked me for tips and wisdom, something I just didn't posses. For once I was the strong one to pass, but everyone just thought luck got me through the exams. Every time something good came my way, someone else had to ruin it.

When I got the courage to tell Naruto I loved him, Sakura pulled him away and cried about how Sasuke had rejected her, again. Being Naruto, he put forth all his attention to his crush, and I stood right there. I soon gave up on him, feeling it would never come but it did open the doors to a few other things. I was able to focus more on my missions, and got to know a lot of other great guys, I also grew much more confident in myself, no more stutter.

Shino and Kiba were always by my side, and said they always will be. Shikamaru, who was second to be Jonin, became a good friend, and most of my missions were with him anyway. Through him I got to know Choji better and know he shows me the best places to get food, he also attracts butterflies, which is so sweet.

My life has been pretty good, but yet I never belong. Ino is confident, Sakura's strong, TenTen's a master at weapons, and me, I was…..quiet. When I was ever brought up, they thought, ' the quiet girl.' After all this time, that's how people remember me.

Normal POV

Hinata was kneeling before her Hiashi's study, waiting to be allowed in. Hinata was out training, when Neji had came out and told her that Hiashi wanted to see her. Hinata thought it was about how she moved out without permission, but then she remembered, no one cared. No one cared if she lived on top of the Hyuga estate, as long as she was out of there way. So she sat there, waiting for him to answer the door.

" You may enter Hinata," he said in a harshly calm voice.

" You wanted to see me." Hinata stood, sliding the door softly behind her. She then kneeled before him again, slightly annoyed by his silence.

" It came to my attention that you are growing up, and soon will be of age to marry." Hiashi starred at her, " So I've arranged your marriage."

Hinata looked at him for a good thirty seconds, " You…....what?"

" In six months from now you will be married to the heir of a powerful clan in the Shadow village," he stood and glared in her direction. " Try not to ruin your only chance at being worth something."

Hinata looked out the window, a bitter smile on her lips, " Trying to marry me off will not change the fact I am your flesh and blood. But then again, I never was. I was my mother, while Hanabi was you." Hinata looked up at him, " What if I don't comply?"

" You become even more of a disgrace to this family and village," he smirked, " but you really have no choice."

" Everyone has a choice," Hinata stood and looked at him, " What makes you think he will marry me?"

" As unworthy as you are to marry a man of his rank, he is forced as well." He looked at her with a look of disgust. " He's everything you're not, strong fearless, an honorable ninja."

" Then he must be like that little thing you call a daughter Hanabi." Hinata glared, " If you really hate me this much, disown me. Degrade me in front of the clan, like of you've done before, admit that you love Hanabi more and always will, but don't try to marry me off to a man like you. You're enough pain on my life." Hinata turned to the door, slowly sliding it open, but she stopped and stood in the door way. " Tell the man he can go jump off a cliff. "Hinata slammed the door closed and walked off to the gardens, tears ready to spill over.

Hiashi starred at the door, unable to believe what had just happened. While watching Hinata speak up for herself, he saw those small glimpse of his late wife, Hinako. The glare, the voice was all so similar to her. He glared, " Just as awful as her mother. The sooner she's gone the better."

______

" Guess who's the newest, strongest heiress of the Hyuga clan?" Hanabi said smirking as she stood at the door to the gardens.

" Oh I know this one," Hinata said with fake enthusiasm. " That little Hiashi look alike….but I think it was a girl? Oh…..um….oh yeah!" Hinata turned and glared at Hanabi, " The little thing that was never a sister of mine, Hanabi Hyuga."

Hanabi glared, " Why can't you just admit you're jealous?"

" Please, jealous of you? You can have the title, you can have all the power you want, but" Hinata starred strait at her, " it will earn you no respect from me." Hinata turned her back to Hanabi and sighed, " I'm jealous that I never got out of her sooner." Hinata jumped up to the wall ready to jump over.

" You're such failure!!" Hanabi yelled, glaring her hardest, " If you would have just listened, you could be free like me! But no! You chose not to listen!" Hanabi shook her head, " you will always be a caged failure."

" Will I Hanabi?" Hinata turned her body to look at her, " Who's the one still inside the Hyuga gates?" Hanabi looked up at her, in some sort of realization, " Who will be forced to lead, and marry a man of high stature not because you love him but because you have no say anymore." Hinata smiled and looked up at the setting sun, " I may be a failure in your eyes Hanabi, but I am free, and soon your golden cage's door will be permanently closed and locked shut." Hinata jumped down from the wall.

Hinata had moved out of the Hyuga estate after she become Jonin at sixteen. She moved into a apartment where most of the other shinobi lived. All her things, from the clothes she wore, weapons she used, to the pictures she held dearly were here, her real home. Hinata climbed up the steps and made her way to her door, pulling out the small silver key.

" Where have you been?" Shikamaru stood outside his apartment, leaning against the railing.

" If you're not careful, you'll fall backwards," She replied unlocking her door.

" The others are going to the bar tonight. You should come." He smirked following her inside.

" I'm only seventeen," she walked to her room, not bothered that Shikamaru still followed, " I can't drink."

" By a few months," he leaned against the wall, " Stop being troublesome and come."

" Give me a moment of peace and I'll be out in a few minutes," Hinata said closing the door right in his face. " Wait in the living room or something." Hinata locked the door and began to remove her sweaty clothes. Hinata put on a fresh pair of black shorts, a blue sleeveless shirt and pulled on a thin white jacket. She slipped on her black sandals, made sure her kunai pouch was on and her small beige bag were on securely.

Hinata walked out, pulling her long hair into a messy bun. " Let's get a move on deer boy."

"What a drag," he muttered sitting up from her couch, " why did I invite you again?" Hinata shook her head and wondered the same thing.

________

" Hey Shika!" Ino walked up to him, " And Hinata, how you guys doing?"

" Better if you wouldn't yell Ino," Shikamaru said cleaning out his ear. " Is everyone already drunk or what?"

" No but we're pretty close!" Ino smiled, " I'm this close to getting Shino to take off his glasses."

" Wow," Hinata looked at her, " Shino must be pretty trashed by now." Hinata looked to the bar and smiled, " I'm going to go sit down." Hinata made her way to the seat, sitting down in relief. " What I'm I doing here?"

" You came to party with friends," the bartender said smiling at her. " That's really why everyone comes."

"I haven't hung out with my friends since I was sixteen," Hinata sighed folding her hands in front of herself.

" Now that's not right," he looked at her with a sad face. " What happened?"

" I was loaded with mission after mission. And if I didn't have a mission I had a lot of training to do," Hinata sighed. " Maybe I just lost all connections with my friends?"

" Well you're here now," he winked and smiled, " go make up for old times." He pulled out a white bottle and poured her a shot, " This'll loosen you up a bit."

Hinata looked at the cup, she shrugged and picked it up, " Bottoms up." Hinata drank the sake, she felt the warm liquid run down her throat, burning as it went down. She shook her head and held her cup out, " I think it's going to take more then one cup." So she sat there talking to the bartender . " You know what," Hinata said looking up at him. " You're my new best friend!" He could tell that she was drunk, her cheeks were stained with a pink blush and her eyes began to droop. She had cleaned off a full bottle by herself, but she still had good hand eye coordination. Hinata slammed her cup down and turned in her seat, " I've told you my whole life story. I've got nothing else to talk about."

" Why not go talk to your friends," he sweat dropped. He had been trying to get her to do that in the first place.

She shook her head, " No I have to report for a mission tomorrow. I have to get some sleep." Hinata stood, her stance a bit wobbly and such. " Thanks so much," she placed down some money, " keep the change. You have earned it my good friend."

" Who brought you here again," he asked not liking the idea her going out alone.

"My bestest buddy ever, Shika-kun!" Hinata smiled big.

" Yo, Nara!"

" What?"

" Come take your drunken friend home," he said cleaning the glass.

" Tell Ino to get Sakura to take her! "He yelled back not wanting to deal with a drunk Ino.

" No, the blue haired girl Hinata," he smirked, " She had a few too many."

Shikamaru walked over and took Hinata by the hand, " I never thought you would get drunk."

" Yeah and people thought I never be this sexy too! But I proved them wrong." Hinata smiled following Shikamaru back to her apartment. " Thanks for bringing me Shika." Hinata smiled walking along his side, " It was really fun."

" Yeah," he blushed, thinking about Hinata's last comment. " Do you need help up the steps?"

She shook her head, " of course not!" But after the first three steps Hinata began to wobble and almost fell backwards but Shikamaru caught her in his arms.

"Alright I'll take you up the stairs," he sighed and held her bridal style.

" Is this just an excuse to hold me like I'm your wife Shika?" Hinata giggled leaning close to his ear, " cause if you are, I want kids." She began to whisper in his ear. Shikamaru felt his eyes grow wide, his face grew a hot red, his knees shook. Not in a millions years did he think quiet innocent Hinata could talk like this, even if she was drunk. He was glad he got off the stairs if not he would have fallen back. He placed her to her feet. " Goodnight Shikamaru." Hinata smiled walking into her apartment.

Shikamaru made a quick dash to his, ready to talk a long cold shower.

______

Hinata sat up, rubbing her head and frowning. She felt horribly dizzy, and still very tired. Hinata looked over to her clock which six o'clock. _' I feel like I ran through a brick wall.' _She messaged her temples and began to get ready for the day, she stripped off her clothes and went into her bathroom and started up her shower.

She stepped in, smiling as the hot water feel onto her skin. She cleaned herself, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower wrapping a white towel around her torso. Hinata brushed and dried her long midnight blue hair, then walked back into her room to get dressed.

She put on a kimono shirt, sleeveless and dark blue, with a black obi and trimming. She put on a pair of long black fingerless gloves and black shorts. Hinata attached her kunai pouch and strapped her special katana on her back. It had been handed down to her from her mother, and Hinata found it as one of her best weapons, good for defense and attack. While walking to the front room, she grabbed a black ribbon and put her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed her headband and tied it around her neck, like old times.

" Where did I put that pack," she mumbled gazing over the room, till she spotted the blue pack. She slipped in on and put on her knee high, heeled, black sandals. Hinata looked up at her clock, which read seven. " Need breakfast," she said going to her fridge. Hinata pulled out a red apple and began to eat it while locking her door and heading towards the Hokage Tower.

_____

" No way," Hinata starred at the Hokage. " You didn't say anything about this." She motioned to the three genin, who were quite offended.

" You got a problem with us lady?!" The white haired, dark blue eyed male yelled.

" Shut up you idiot!" The female hissed, " She's a Jonin." She looked up at Hinata, her forest green hair in a braid, and her crystal blue eyes soft, " I'm so sorry, he's a violent idiot."

Hinata awkwardly nodded, then she looked at the last member. A male with blood red hair, and dark onyx eyes. He just stood there silently, looking ahead out the window, almost bored with the whole thing.

The girl was in a short sleeved green shirt, a black skirt with black shorts under, and blue sandals. She was slightly tanned and her arms were bandaged up to her elbows. She had her headband around her hips along with a belt that held a medium sized scroll on the back. Then out of nowhere a little blue tiger appears by her side. " Hello Kuma! You're late," she scolded the little cub. Hinata smiled, then looked to the others.

The white haired boy had tan skin, and had his headband on his head. He had on a dark grey t-shirt, black shorts, and blue sandals. He wore black gloves, that stopped at his wrists, and elbow pads. Hinata also saw that he had a belt on that held four scrolls on it.

The red headed boy had pale skin like Hinata, and he wore a long sleeved white shirt, that showed the tips of his fingers, but when he went to rub his head, Hinata saw that his entire arms were wrapped in white bandages. He wore black shorts, blue sandals, and his headband was around his neck, like Hinata's.

Hinata turned to Tsunade, pinching the bridge of her nose, " I thought I had an A-ranked mission Lady Tsunade?"

" Sorry Hinata," Tsunade smiled. " Team 12's sensei decided to take this mission on, since he has been through it before, and has more experience."

" I would have experience if you let me go," Hinata said whining like a child.

" Yes, well. I thought this would be a good mission for you, to get the feel of what it's like to train students." Tsunade smiled, " And you still get your mission, Team 12 is going on a delivery mission to the Village hidden the Mist, and I chose you to lead them."

" What an honor," Hinata mumbled as she turned to the three. " As of now, I am your sensei, my name is Hinata Hyuga, Jonin."

" Tenshi Takashiro," the girl smiled bowing, " genin."

" Shenzu Tanahashi," the white haired boy grunted, " genin."

"Shun Mizuru," the red head nodded his head, " genin."

" Here is what you are delivering," Shizune smiled handing Hinata a wooden box, locked, and sealed shut.

" We get to go on a mission outside the village," Tenshi yelled with glee. " And my sensei is a girl!" She picked up the small tiger, " Go tell the others Kuma, so they can be ready!" Tenshi un summoned the tiger. Which left Hinata impressed that she knew even how to summon.

" Just a delivery," Shenzu scoffed, " lame."

" Will you just be happy we have a mission," Shun looked at him. " You always find a reason to complain."

" Will just keep your mouth shut Shun, such a pain in my ass," Shenzu glared. Hinata could see the lighting that flashed between their eyes.

" Go home and pack up," Hinata ordered cutting the boys contest. " We'll be gone for about a few days, some come prepared. Meet me by the gates in thirty minutes." Hinata said watching them ready to leave. " I plan to train you while we are on this mission, so be prepared to fight too." The three nodded walking out of the building.

" So," Tsunade looked at Hinata, " I heard about the big news."

Hinata cringed, " You did?" Tsunade nodded, " Can you stop it Lady Tsunade?"

" I'm not allowed to pry into clan business, but I can tell you he's coming in two months to meet with your father."

" My husband?"

" No, his father," she leaned back in her chair, " I don't think you'll meet until the wedding."

Hinata sighed, " great." She looked down at the box, " What's in here anyway?"

" Oh," Tsunade smiled, " just some money I owe a guy there."

Hinata sweat dropped, " of course it is." She headed out the door, " See you in a few days."

______

Hinata stood at the gates, the box in hand. She waited for a bit five minutes until she saw Tenshi coming towards her. "Hello Tenshi."

" Hi sensei," she panted smiling at her. " Is it okay if I bring my summon scroll?"

" It's fine with me," Hinata smiled. " And since you're the first one here you get to carry the box." Hinata smiled handing Tenshi the box, "Protect it with your life Tenshi."

" Why does she get to take it!?" Shenzu yelled, after running to the spot, his breathing labored.

" Cause I was her first idiot," Tenshi smirked at him. " Have you seen Shun?"

" Right here," Shun waved at the three. " Are we going?"

Hinata nodded and looked at the three, " Be ready kiddies, we have a big mission to accomplish." Hinata smiled and turned around to the gate, leading the three out onto the path for the Mist village.

**(At Night on the path) **

" I think we'll stop for the night," Hinata said as she turned into an open area by the road. " I don't want to travel with three genin on their first mission outside the village."

" No way!" Shenzu yelled, " We haven't even done anything but walk! I want to keep going, besides," he crossed his arms, " Sakura sensei told us it only took them a morning to get to the Mist village."

" Well you either heard wrong or Sakura lied to you," Hinata shot back setting down her pack by a large rock. " Team 7 went to the Land hidden in the Waves, we are going to the Mist Village."

" Duh," Tenshi said to Shenzu.

" Shut up Tenshi, you little angle of hell."

" What'd you call me!!!" She hit Shenzu's head, hard. " You better watch your mouth you idiot!"

" Stop," Hinata said looking at the team. " Tenshi, you go fish. Shenzu you're to get us clean drinking water. And Shun, if you can find any eatable plants, bring those. If not help Tenshi with the fishing." Hinata said starting a fire. The three stood there for a moment, a bit confused at the demands. Hinata sighed, " Is something wrong?"

" N-no Hinata-sensei!" Tenshi yelled giving a nervous smile. She quickly ran off in search of a river. Shun began to walk off into the forest, starting his scavenger. Shenzu stood there, with a blush on his cheeks.

" Uh…Hinata-sensei," he said awkwardly. " I don't….know how…..to purify water."

Hinata smiled and as she turned to him, pocked his forehead, " You pass my first test Shenzu." He looked at her in slight shock. Hinata chuckled, " I don't expect you three to know how to do the things I told you to do. I was waiting for someone to ask, but Tenshi and Shun took off. Part of having a sensei is to teach you how to survive out here on your own, and asking questions is a great way to learn." Hinata walked over to her bag and pulled out a large water container. " Gather the water in here. Then," she pulled out a small tablets, " Put this in and let it sit for a few minutes."

Shenzu took the two things in his hands and looked up at her, " What's in the tablet?"

" It's iodine, it'll make the water clean and safe to drink." Hinata knelled and went back to making the fire, " Oh and before I forget," she smirked at Shenzu, " I will allow you this once t rub it in your teammates face."

" Why," he asked. Yes Shenzu did love the idea of making his teammates feel bad, but why did she let him.

" It will show them they must be ready for a test at any given moment. And they will be more alert from now on." Hinata went back to the fire and shook her head, Shenzu had run off, to go brag, not hearing her last comment. " This is a lot more fun then I thought it would be."

_____

Shenzu smirked at his two teammates, " I passed her first test."

" You?" Tenshi glared, " One, there was no test and two, you're to stupid." She went back to the small river, glaring at the fish.

" Oh," he smiled, " then why don't you go ask her then? I mean you're not doing anything here-" he was cut off with a punch to the face.

" Don't finish that sentence if you enjoy living," she glared her eyes practically on fire. Shenzu muttered curses under his breath and went back to his water, dropping in the tablet and waiting. " What did you just put in our water?"

" It's an iodine tablet," he said seriously, " it makes the water clean and safe to drink. I learned it right after you guys ran off and after I passed the first test." He grinned.

" Will you shut up," Shin said holding a small bag full of red berries. " Stop being a burden and help Tenshi so we can get back."

" Stupid little.." Shenzu muttered walking to Tenshi's side and helping her catch fish. After about ten minutes of yelling and twenty of trying to catch fish, the team came back with a small bag of berries, plenty of water, and eight small fish.

" Took you three a little long," Hinata looked up at them from her spot before the fire. " Even you Shenzu."

" I- Shun and I helped Tenshi gather fish since she was taking way to long," he said sitting down across from Hinata.

She smiled, " Ah good, so you guys can work together, I guess I can skip the abandoning you test." Hinata smiled as the three starred at her.

" You're going to leave you here alone?!" Shenzu yelled in disbelief.

" No, I _was_ going to, but since you can work together without being forced," she shrugged, " I'll skip that one." She looked at Tenshi, " Start cooking four fish, please." Tenshi nodded and began to cook, which surprised Hinata that she knew how. " Now what did you bring us Shun?"

" Just some red berries," he held out the small bag. Hinata looked at them and frowned.

" Did you guys eat any of these?"

" No," Shun shook his head, " It's all I could find."

" Well I don't know how to tell you this but," Hinata took the bag from him, " these are poisonous."

" WHAT!?" Tenshi and Shenzu yelled, as Shun just got wide eyed.

" Don't worry," she reassured them, " You'd have to eat at least three handfuls for it to start any serious damage." Hinata emptied out the bag onto the ground and smashed them. " We won't take any chances though." Hinata smiled and placed a hand on Shun's shoulder, " Don't be too upset, I did the same thing. If it wasn't for Shikamaru, I would have poisoned my team." Hinata smiled softer, " Now you now to study plants when we get back to the village."

Shun nodded and blushed. He followed Hinata over to the fire and sat down next to her, as Tenshi and Shun sat across from them.

Hinata clapped her hands and smiled, " Alright, Shun since you passed my first test, you get the first pick."

" There was a test," Tenshi asked. " I thought he just made that up."

Hinata shook her head, " Nope, there was a test and he passed. It was on asking questions, I am you sensei aren't I? If you would've came to me, you would have been able to catch the fish on your own," she looked at Tenshi. " Or looked for the right plants," she glanced at Shun. " So be on your toes kids, cause the next one could be right around the bush."

Hinata smiled and waited till each one picked their fish, and she took hers. Tenshi looked up at Hinata, " Sensei, why were we put on teams, when in the end, we're on our own?"

Hinata lowered her fish, " You will never be alone Tenshi, keep that in mind. Unless it's what you something you want," she smirked. " Sometimes thinking about what you want may help."

" But I thought you were always to think of others?" Tenshi asked again.

" It is," Hinata said, " but never think you'll always to have to put others before your self." She frowned and looked away, " I did everything I did to make others happy."

" But you're a respected Jonin among the village," Shenzu said eating the last of his fish. " What's so wrong with that?"

" But, I'm not happy," the three stopped to look at her. " I only became a Jonin to please my father, and wanted to be a simple ninja, teach at the academy, get married with the love of my life, and start a family." Hinata sighed and smiled to herself.

" Who is the love of your life?" Tenshi asked touched by what her sensei had said.

" I don't know," Hinata shrugged and finished her fish, " I'm only seventeen-"

" Your seventeen!!!" Tenshi and Shenzu yelled at her.

" You're only four years older then us," Shun said looking at the fire.

Hinata smiled, " Who knew," She stood and stretched, " If you're still hungry cook another fish and eat, after I want you guys sleeping." She walked over and sat on the rock I'll keep first watch." The three genin looked up at her eating their seconds. " Can someone hand me mine?" Hinata asked.

Shun got up and handed her the cooked fish. Hinata smiled and thanked him, causing Shun to blush once again.

" Can I watch with you sensei?" Tenshi asked finishing her fish.

" Bed. Sleep. Go." Hinata said looking up at the sky, " You'll need al the rest you can get for tomorrow." Hinata waited till she heard the tent zip close, she smiled to herself and starred off at the moon. _' To think, this team looks up to me. Maybe my luck is coming back?' _Hinata sat there and turned back, not surprised to see the three of them out side the tent barley able to stay awake. Hinata shook her head and smiled.

______

Hinata looked up to the horizon, the sun just starting to rise. She turned to see her team still asleep outside the tent. Shenzu was sprawled out on the ground, Tenshi was balled up in the fetal position next to him, and Shun wasn't to far sleeping propped up against a tree. Hinata put the tent away and woke each one up.

" I'm up…..I'm up," Tenshi sat up rubbing her eyes. Hinata handed her the sealed box and went to Shun next.

" I'm up," he looked up at her drowsily, she smiled and left him there to fully wake up. When Hinata tried to wake Shenzu, he's just rustle a bit. Hinata then went over to her canteen and bumped the water on him.

" Ahh! I'm up!" He yelled sitting up and glaring at Hinata. " What was that for Hinata-sensei!?"

" To get you up," she said calmly picking up her pack. She destroyed the fire pit and looked back at the now awake Team 12. " Come on, just a few hours of walking and will be at our checkpoint." Hinata lead them out of the clearing and onto the path. " If we get there on time, I'll stop to get you something to eat. My treat," she smiled at the team.

" Good cause I'm starving," Shenzu said smiling.

" You're always hungry," Shun said still looking ahead.

" Shut it!" Shenzu yelled.

" Both of you," Tenshi said trying to be the voice of reason, " stop it alright."

" Come make me you angle of hell!" Shenzu yelled back starting a hole other argument.

"I'm I going to have to abandon you here to fend for yourself!?!?" Hinata yelled over the three, who all grew very quite. " That's what I thought."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Please leave a nice review and any suggestions you my have. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. ^_^ Ja ne!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes chapter two!! Thanks for your reviews and support and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Ch.2- ****Training **

" Are we there yet," Shenzu asked, again.

" Ask again and I swear to Kami it will be the lasts words you ever speak," Tenshi threatened. She glared at him, ready to unleash some kind of hell upon him.

" You guys are crazy," Hinata sighed and rubbed her head, " no wonder your sensei left on that mission." She was walking behind the two, and Shun walked calmly by her side. Hinata knew they were close, but if Shenzu and Tenshi stopped fighting, they'd all be left in an awkward silence. Though Hinata did not expect to get there this fast, this team had great stamina; never did they once complain about being tired.

Hinata took the time to learn a bit about her team, like attitudes, temper, and way that they express themselves. She noticed that when ever Shenzu began to scowl and was ready to yell his face off, he'd bit the inside of his lip and calm down. When Tenshi made comments about his uncontrollable temper, a small flash of sorrow flashed threw his eyes, and at that second he clenched his fist so much, they'd bleed. Hinata learned he will not show any kind of sorrow, it still bothered her that he said nothing at all, she'd feel better even if he yelled and screamed, but he did nothing.

Tenshi was a whole other story, she expressed everything. If she was mad, she would yell till Hinata had to stop her. If Shenzu or Shun made a comment Tenshi would be on the brink of tears, causing the other boys to suddenly feel guilty. She was a bit too emotional for Hinata's liking, it could cause a problem if the team came into any trouble.

Though when it came to Shun, it was like staring at a white piece of paper. Nothing could break the perfect mask that he had on. Anything Shenzu said to demean him, Shun would either ignore him or give a quick retort. Hinata looked down at the white haired male, he would just glance up at her and revealed a small smile, then go back to his blank mask. Hinata looked ahead and silently cursed; they were at the check point.

" Is this it," Tenshi asked looking at the water frightened. " How….how will we cross?"

" Our ride won't be here for two more days," Hinata shook her head, " There goes my second test, it just got easier."

" What was it sensei?" Shun asked looking up at her.

" I was going to teach you to climb a tree," she smiled, " I thought we wouldn't get this far, so we'd stop for one more night. Then by the time we got here you would have one day to perfect this technique." Hinata walked before them and smirked, " I want you all to pick a tree, which ever one; I don't care."

" This is stupid," Shenzu said walking to the closest tree, " How is climbing a tree going to help me be a ninja?" The three turned to face Hinata, who stood before her own tree.

" Climb your tree," she smirked, " Without using your hands."

" That's impossible sensei," Tenshi looked at her. " How are we suppose to do that?!"

Hinata turned to her tree, " Watch." She said calmly; she summoned chakra to her feet and slowly walked up the tree, trying not to laugh at her students stunned faces. Hinata then stood upside down on a branch, her hair swinging freely. " I recommend you get a running start. Concentrate all the chakra to your feet, it'll be hard, but worth it in the end." She threw three kunais to them, " Mark your highest point, before you fall." Hinata released the chakra in her feet, and landed gracefully on her feet. " You're on a time limit, you have two days to perfect this. If you don't you fail." She said seriously.

" What if we do fail? What happens after that?" Shun asked trying to hide any emotion in his voice.

" I believe knowing you failed is punishment enough," Hinata said but then smiled at the three. " But I don't think I have anything to worry about with this team. Once you perfect this technique, I have a much cooler one to teach you." Hinata sat down Indian style and smirked, " I'd get started if I were you."

" Hai." They all answered. Hinata watched silently as the three tried to climb all the way up the tree. She smiled and looked up at Shun, who was sitting on a branch. That was where his first mark was set, right next to the branch. She looked at Shenzu, who had a large dent in his tree. He starred at the mark, in deep thought over it. Tenshi was a different story, she was flat on her back, not one mark on the tree; she was cursing under her breath.

Hinata was a bit surprised, the only one who had a summon scroll, had the worse chakra control on the team. " It seems the quietest of you three has the best Chakra control." Hinata looked at the other two, " It's very hard to control chakra to the soles of your feet, but if you cane perfect it, it'll get easier to concentrate chakra to other parts of your body." Hinata stood up and leaned back against the tree. " Keep trying chibis, you'll catch on."

" I am not a chibi!!" Shenzu yelled.

" You are going to fail if you keep caring about what people say to you," Hinata said back, her eyes steely. " Stop caring Shenzu, if I call you a chibi, use that anger to perfect that jutsu and prove to me you're a ninja." His face a fell a bit but he nodded in understanding. " All of you, stop caring what people think. If they call you a failure, you tell them to prove it. And most of the time, they can't." Hinata turned and began to walk away, " If you plan on working through the night, tell me first."

The three watched her leave, then looked at one another. " Let's get back to work." Shun jumped down and began again; the others followed.

______

The sun was setting, and Team 12 was on the verge of passing out. The highest was Shun, who had reached the top of the tree, Shenzu and Tenshi were tied at the middle. They all were sitting against their trees, panting for breath. Tenshi was soar from falling, only a few times was she able to land on her feet. Shenzu felt his muscles being pulled much beyond their limits. Shun breaths were shallow, he tried to walk up the tree, but it became much harder with out running start.

" I'll be *pant* right back," Tenshi stood walking wobbly to where Hinata was.

" Going to rest Tenshi," Shun said slowly looking up at her.

She shook her head and smiled, " Gotta tell sensei I'm working through the night."

" I'll come too," Shenzu stood slowly, wincing with each movement. " I'm not going to lose out to you." He smirked.

" You want to come Shun?" Tenshi asked looking back at the silent teen.

He nodded and stood up, the three walked together to where Hinata sat quietly reading a book. She sat by a smile fire, leaning back against a fairly large rock, her eyes glued to the book. They stood there for a while until Shenzu was fed up with the silence.

" Sensei, we wanted you to know that we are staying up for the night to train." He said as boldly as he could, but, he's hate to admit it, Shenzu was a bit frightened by Hinata's unknown force.

" Are you," she looked up at the three and smiled, " well I see you have made up your minds. I'll be up with you so if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to asked." Hinata went back to reading her book. Before the three waked away, she spoke again, " Eat." She pointed to the three fish over a small campfire. " You'll need your strength," she smiled as they sat down to eat.

" Alright!!!" Shenzu shouted biting into his cooked fish. " I haven't eaten all day!"

" None of us had Shenzu," Tenshi said smiling small. She bite into her fish, slowly chewing. " I'm so soar I can't even chew with too much force."

Shun sat starring at his fish, looking at it as if it was his enemy. Hinata caught notice of his intense stare and stared at her own fish. She glanced at him every few seconds and if he in tensed his stare, she would too. Shenzu and Tenshi began to stare at the two, Tenshi looked to Shenzu, who just shrugged back. They watched in curiosity as the two starred down their own fish. Shun felt their stares and looked up at them, then to Hinata who was still starring at her fish.

" Is something wrong Sensei?" Hinata stood strait up and looked at Shun. " Why are you starring at your fish like that?

Hinata smiled, " Because you were Shun! I thought something amazing would happen if I did exactly what you did." She answered before taking a large bite of her fish, " but I just become hungrier." Her team sweat dropped.

" I wasn't starring at my fish," Shun defended, a blush on his cheeks. " I just was a bit too soar to bring it to close to my mouth." He mumbled looking away from his teammates.

" Well you should have said something," Hinata took the fish and held it close to his mouth. " Go ahead and eat up Shun, you'll need the energy for your night of training." She smiled as Shun took small slow bites. After two more bites Hinata frowned, " I can only stay in this position so long Shun."

Shun blushed and took the fish from her, and began to eat it himself. Hinata smiled and looked back at the other tow, who had finished. " You can rest, and I'll wake you up in an hour."

Tenshi and Shun shook their heads. Shun smirked, " I don't need sleep. I'm perfectly fine." He stood up slowly and held his hand out for Tenshi, " Come on, we have a tree to climb." Tenshi blushed and took his hand. Then, very unsuspected, Shenzu held his hand out for Shun. Shun just starred in a quite shock, Shenzu grunted, " Come on man! I don't have all night." Shun nodded and took his hand. The three walked back to their trees leaving a very happy Hinata.

" I am just so proud," Hinata smiled and looked back at her book. It was small and orange, and from a certain masked Jonin. " I don't see what's so great," she grunted reading, " I've read better stuff in romance novels."

______

Shenzu sat quietly at the base of his tree, snoring a bit. The three had fallen asleep hours ago and the sun was now beginning to rise, emitting a dark red and orange glow. Tenshi was curled up un a branch at the top of her tree, as Shun was leaning against his tree, still trying to keep his eyes open.

Shun didn't think it was a good idea for the three to fall asleep close to foreign borders, Hinata wouldn't know of their disappearance if they were kidnapped. So Shun took responsibility in watching over his team as they slept through the night. He looked up and saw that Tenshi was very close to falling off her branch, Shun sighed and walked up to his female teammate.

All three students had mastered their task, but Shun was the only one to master it walking. After Shenzu's last attempt, he stuck his kunai at the top of his tree, and fell back unconscious; luckily Tenshi had cushioned his fall, with her body. Hinata had come to check up on the team in the awkward situation, Tenshi cursing at Shenzu and Shun trying to lift up the white haired genin. Hinata was about to walk away and pretend she didn't see this, but Shun asked for her help, and she had to deal with their problem.

Hinata propped Shenzu against the tree and healed Tenshi's wounds, " You can come back to camp if you like."

" I haven't done it yet," Tenshi smiled weakly, " Just a few more hours." Hinata nodded and went back to her book at the camp site. Tenshi had made it up to the highest branch and shoved the kunai deep into it's bark.

Shun set Tenshi down next to Shenzu, sighing, " Why do I get stuck with the babysitting?"

" You did it yourself," he looked back to see Hinata sitting in the tree before him. " You could have just left them and slept yourself, but you chose to watch over them." Hinata smiled and jumped down, walking to him. Hinata ruffled his red hair, " You're a good teammate Shun, people would kill for a teammate, or friend like that."

" Why did you agree to train us Hinata-sensei?" Shun asked sitting down, Hinata following suit. " You weren't being forced to take us and you could have easily denied the mission, why train us?"

Hinata sighed, " Shun, the reason I decided to become your temporary sensei is for two reasons. One, I wanted to make a difference in some genin's lives." She smiled cheerfully, but then it turned into a sad smile, " And two, this could be my only chance at being a sensei."

" You're never to young or old to teach someone," he said seriously.

Hinata shook her head, " No, you don't understand Shun, I might have to give up being a ninja." He looked up at her in slight shock. " Keep this information to yourself, tell no one. I might be getting married in six months, and it's arranged." Hinata looked at him, on the verge of tears, " My father thinks he can marry me off to some man in the Shadow village, but I'm trying with all my power to get out of it. I won't let him control my life." She glared at the ground and balled her hands into tight fists.

" Run Hinata-sensei," she looked at him in shock. " Run while you still can," Shun stood and pointed to the water. " With your speed and strength you can make it to the Mist, we'll say you ran off to attack an enemy ninja."

Hinata stood and smiled, " It's not that easy Shun," she bent down to his eye level. " I can't always run from my problems-"

" You're not running," he said harshly, glaring at her. He calmed down and let a small smile escape his mask, " You're setting yourself free."

Hinata starred at him, shock written all over her face. Hinata had never thought of it that way, she always thought she was running from the Hyuga clan, from her own father, but she wasn't. She was doing the one thing Neji always wanted, the one thing that her mother never got to do; she was setting herself free. And it finally hit her from hearing it from her student, Shun Mizuru. Hinata smiled and kissed his forehead, " Thank you Shun." Hinata stood strait and looked into the horizon. She looked to see that Shenzu and Tenshi were beginning to stir, and Shun's face was a bright red. " Are you alright?" His head shot up and he nodded franticly, then looked down at his feet. _' Weird,' _she thought looking away.

" Ah," Hinata looked down to her green haired student, " sensei, is it time to go?" Tenshi sat up and rubbed her eyes cutely. Hinata shook her head and the girl smiled and sighed. " Thank Kami, I thought we had to move out again."

" Shut up," Shenzu muttered under his breath turning his head to the side. He shifted in his sleep and then smiled in his sleep. " That's right Tenshi, I win." Tenshi looked over at him with a harsh glare and was about to get up and hit him, but Shenzu kept muttering things.

" Does he do this often," Hinata asked looking at the other two.

" He does talk in his sleep, but in the academy Sakura-sensei would wake him up, and our sensei would pick him up and drop him in the lake." Shun said pinching the bridge of his nose. " He would usually reveal embarrassing things, and we'd hold it against him until it bored us."

" Yeah," Tenshi giggled, " He called sensei a total bum." Then her eyes became dark, " Then he called me a tiger freak."

Hinata smiled and sat down before Shenzu. He began to talk again, " Man sensei is weird," Hinata frowned, " one minute she's…..all happy then*snore* she goes all psycho." He shifted in his sleep and crossed his arms over his chest. " Crazy bipolar bi-" Hinata slapped a hand over his mouth causing him to jerk up awake.

" No swearing," she said with a serious face. Hinata stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. " That wasn't very nice of you Shenzu." Hinata glared at him, " I am not bipolar."

Shenzu took a few minutes, but then he smacked his forehead and grunted, " I was talking in my sleep again wasn't I?" He looked up to see the three nodding and he sighed. " My bad."

Hinata smiled, " it's fine. But time to talk of bigger business." Hinata gave a bigger smile, " since you worked all night, I believe you three have mastered the technique and are ready for the next one." Hinata threw her hands in the air, " To walk on water!"

Silence.

"To walk on water!!" She said with more exuberance, but the students just starred at her. "Really?" she put her hands down and frowned, " no ones excited to learn how to walk on water?" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. " I learned this jutsu after I took the chunin exams once and I'm going to teach you on your first traveling mission. And you give me nothing."

" Bipolar," Shenzu muttered rolling his eyes. " We know how to walk on water." Now Hinata was silent. Shenzu groaned, " sensei taught us since we beat him at a game-"

" I beat him Shenzu," Shun said. " You didn't get anywhere near him." He looked up at Hinata with a smirk. " What do you propose we do now?"

Hinata dead panned, " You can walk on water, but it took you a full day to walk up a tree?" They all blushed and looked away. " How does that even work? Why did it take you so long to climb up a simple tree?!" Hinata panted and stared at her know frightened team, who became chibi size and had big anime eyes. " S-Sorry," she apologized and blushed.

Hinata stood strait and thought for a bit, then a smile came on her face, " let's play a game." She had a wolf like smirk as she circled her genin like prey. Shenzu muttered something about being bipolar, and his team had to agree. " I like to play hide and seek, I'm fairly good at it, but when I play there's a catch." Hinata placed her hands over Tenshi's eyes, " we are all blindfolded."

" No way!!!" Shenzu yelled glaring at her, " you have Byakugan-"

"Don't worry your little head chibi," she patted his head and circled them again. " There is no cheating allowed. Cheaters are severely punished," she stopped in front of them and pulled four blindfolds out of her shurikin pouch. " I've marked off a block of forest, so no one will fall into the water, and you only have a small spot to hide." Hinata handed each genin a blind fold then put a tag on one of the trees. " After the person seeking starts the hiders will have to run back to the tree to be safe. Last one loses first one found and tagged loses." Hinata put on her blindfold and crossed her arms over her chest. Then the three genin put on their blindfold, " I'm first, I'll count to thirty then I'm going to yell when I start."

" Question," Tenshi said, " are we allowed to use any method to avoid being caught?"

" No weapons," Hinata answered. " alright chibis. One, two, three…" the three genin took off, Shenzu getting caught on a branch, Tenshi tripping over a tree root, and Shun running into one of Hinata's bounders; they were all happy no one could see. Hinata smiled as she counted, thinking back to the first time they played this game.

_Flashback_

" _Alright everybody," Tsunade smiled gathering all the chunin to the training field. " This is a game of hide and seek-"_

" _Boring!" Kiba yelled sitting on top of Akamaru. Naruto nodded standing next to Sakura._

" _where no one is allowed to see." Tsunade smirked at a few shocked faces and continued. " You all will be blind folded and be hunted out by our two Jonin." Hinata and Shikamaru appeared before the six chunin. They both wore regular chunin attire, but Hinata had worn a long sleeved purple shirt under it. Shikamaru had just become Jonin and now Hinata had a new partner for missions and what not. _

" _I don't think it's fair," Ino said, " why don't they get blindfolds?" _

" _We do," Hinata smiled holding up a black blind fold as Shikamaru held up another one. " No one is allowed to see." Hinata put hers on and smiled. _

" _How do we win," Naruto asked. Hinata looked up to the sky, and slowly felt the vibrations of the ground, as Tsunade explained she could feel her words. Hinata looked over to Shikamaru who was looking at her through his blind fold. _

" _How are we suppose to fight with these on," Sakura said tying her own blindfold on. Hinata smirked at her question. She found it much more fun to fight blindfolded the it is to fight being able to see. It was……exciting; she could feel a smirk coming on as she pulled out a kunai and walked forward. Tsunade smirked as well, she couldn't wait to see Hinata show all these chunin up. _

_Hinata took three steps forward and then disappeared, next thing you know Sakura is pinned to the ground and Naruto has a kunai to his throat. Hinata smirked, " Listen to everyone breath. Feel the vibrations in the ground, and most importantly," she released the two and stood next to Shikamaru, " move with silence." _

" _That was cool," Kiba smiled trying to get off Akamaru with his blind fold on. He spun around trying to point himself in the right direction. He sniffed the are and spun with a smile on his face. " I can smell all of you guys," he laughed, " and you stink." _

"_Cram it Kiba" Ino frowned still looking strait ahead._

" _This is the fun part," Tsunade smiled at the ninja who tried to face her from the sound of her voice. " Last person standing then has to fight a Jonin of their choosing still blindfolded. You can use any means to keep from being caught. Except for Byakugan Hinata." _

" _You should have clarified that the first time we did this Tsunade-san," Hinata shrugged innocently. _

_Shikamaru shook his head with a smirk, " nearly got me killed, though." _

" _And you can't bug people or tag them," Tsunade said, " and you can't use a dog to track them." She took a deep breath and sighed, " The village is your playing field, so when Shikamaru starts counting, hide like your life depends on it." Tsunade did a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_Shikamaru cleared his throat and started, " One, two, three, four…." The others took off as Hinata smiled still standing in her spot._

' _This will be so much fun!' She thought getting more excited as Shikamaru continued to count._

_End Of Flashback_

Hinata walked calmly throughthe forest feeling for vibrations in the ground and listening for movement around her. She then heard a rustle of leaves and quickly shot her arm out and caught a young genin. She pushed on their shoulder and seated them on the ground. " Now which little chibi did I catch?"

" It's Tenshi sensei," Tenshi said a blush on her cheeks and a shameful frown. " I can't believe you caught me so fast."

" I'll just tell your sensei to work with you on silence and tracking," Hinata patted her head and removed her blindfold. "Go back to the tree and wait, if you're hungry, you know where to catch fish." Hinata waited till she heard a 'yes' and footsteps before she took off after her other two students. Hinata felt a bit giddy as she tracked her students, hoping they would put up more of a fight then Tenshi. She wondered a bit longer until the vibrations in the ground lead her to a cursing Shenzu.

" Curse this stupid game," he muttered trying to find his way around the forest, his hands up. Hinata was about to make herself known, but then she felt more vibrations, Shun was walking this way. Hinata assumed he felt the vibrations and was headed for Shenzu thinking he was Hinata. Hinata smiled as Shun walked closer, and frowned looking in Shenzu's direction.

" It's only you," Shenzu jumped at his voice. " can you try not to look so pathetic?"

" Oh shove it up your ass Shun," Shenzu scowled facing Shun. " I'm not good with this kind of crap okay."

"We are going to the Mist village," Shun said, " you can't see clearly through mist, so learn to find your way blind." He stood next to Shenzu and turned him east, " I'll get you started this is the way back to camp."

" You guys are getting better at team work," Hinata smirked as she grabbed both boys by the shoulder. " but all that talking left yourself open for me to attack." She removed both their blind folds and smiled, " well it's a three way tie, I can't all three of you before you could even think of getting yourself back to camp."

" So we failed, "Shenzu said with a scowl.

" Yeah, so that means you're getting dinner." Hinata smiled walking back to camp. " Now come on, I'm starving!!"

The two waited a while as Hinata went back to camp, still in her blindfold. " It's so official," Shenzu said, " she is completely crazy." Shun nodded.

_____

" This is some good fish," Hinata smiled as she sat by the fire with the genin eating. " It's always better by the Mist village."

" So we'll be heading out tomorrow," Tenshi asked poking at the fire. " To finish our mission. Hinata nodded. " How long will we be in the village?"

Hinata shrugged, " Only a day I suppose, maybe we'll stay the night and head out the next morning." Hinata set down her finished fish and picked up her book, " I'll get you up early, about thirty minutes before our ride gets here."

" Will we encounter any ninja?" Shenzu asked with a smirk, " I want to fight a bit."

"Let's hope not," Hinata sweat dropped, " the last thing I need is you guys hurt." She smiled, " but I bet you'll do us proud Shenzu." Hinata began to read, while her team conversed among themselves. Hinata silently listened to them talk but then as she heard Tenshi yawn, and Shenzu doze off, she sighed. " Get to bed my little chibis." They nodded and all lied down quickly falling asleep. Hinata put her book down and smiled sweetly, " They're just so cute." Hinata let the fire die down a bit, before going back to her book. " I can't wait to get to the village, I'll finally get to sleep." She popped another solider pill in her mouth, before the sun was completely gone.

" Let's hope we don't run into bandits," Hinata said a bit worried. It never crossed her mind until now and she knew these kids aren't close enough to standing against bandits. She closed her book and looked up at the sky, " keep us safe mom."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it and please leave a review. Ja ne **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!**

Ch.3- Time in the Mist

"Why is there so much mist!" Shenzu yelled standing up on the boat and looking off into the distance. Kira sighed and tried to ignore his constant complaining.

"It's called the Mist village for a reason," Shun said sitting calmly next to Hinata.

"Will you stop rocking the boat Shenzu?" Tenshi yelled glaring at him. She clutched onto the side of the boat, and safely placed her summoning scroll in her pack, to keep it from getting wet. She hated the water; Tenshi was kind of like a cat. Hinata had taken notice to the girls dislike to the water, and wondered how she learned to walk on water if it looked like she was petrified while just riding on a boat. She tried to comfort the girl, but Hinata guessed Tenshi didn't want her friends to know about her hatred towards water.

"Please sit down Shenzu," Hinata groaned while trying not to get sea sick. "Before we tip and fall into the water." Hinata looked back at the person taking them to the dock, "I'm so sorry for my team, first mission away from the village." He nodded like he understood but Hinata knew the guy was just as annoyed as Tenshi was.

"I suppose this mission is almost complete," Shun said staring down at the package in his lap. "What will you do after our mission is down Hinata-sensei?"

Hinata looked into the mist and had a thoughtful face, "I suppose that I will go back to taking my jonin missions, but," she looked to the three genin and smiled, "I'll be visiting every once in a while to make sure you guys are working hard." They all smiled at her, she looked off into the distance, "Get ready chibis, *smirk* we're here."

**(Line Break)**

Shenzu smirked and stretched as he got onto the dock, Shun walking past him while rolling his eyes. Tenshi slowly got off with a little help from Hinata; she fixed her skirt and stood beside Shun as they waited for Hinata. Hinata paid the sailor and walked over to her genin.

"What do we do now?" Shenzu asked with his arms behind his head.

"We go deliver the package to the Lord and then we need to check in with the Mizukage," Hinata said calmly and looked back at the three. "Then I promise to actually take you to get some food."

Shun nodded, holding the wooden package, "Then lets get a move on." Hinata nodded and lead the way. A few of the villagers whispered as Hinata and the three passed. She had been in the Mist before, but one of the jonin here didn't take a liking to Hinata; she had beaten her in a sparring match. Hoshi (_star_), the female jonin, was one of the most respected. She had long brown hair and mossy green eyes, looked well in her jonin attire, but she had a bit of an attitude.

Hinata was in the village for awhile, as an ambassador, she was only going to stay for a few more days. Hoshi just wanted a little taste of what the young jonin could do, but ended up getting pretty beat down by Hinata. Hoshi did say, 'give it all you got', and Hinata did, but no one thought that was how much she had.

"Hinata-chan," Hinata stopped in her tracks and groaned to herself. The other three looked back at her, and the villagers were already placing down their bets. "What brings you to my side of the waters?"

"Good to see you too Hoshi-san," Hinata looked at her with a small smile. "Just on a mission with three genin." Hinata said looking back at the three, "I'm a substitute sensei for their mission."

"How nice of you Hinata-chan," Hoshi smirked and looked around lazily, "I hope you and I can settle the score-"

"There is no score to settle," Hinata said fully facing her, "it was just a sparing match and that was just training." Hinata turned back around and began to walk to the estate. "If it's a fight you want, you'll have to wait when I'm not teaching the students." Shun looked back a Hoshi once more before following Hinata; Tenshi followed Shun.

Shenzu smirked at Hoshi, "Ne, Mist nin," he smirked bigger. "You just lost in a mental battle to a seventeen year old jonin. Don't you feel great?" He laughed a bit and then ran after the two. Hoshi growled lowly and quickly turned on her heels glaring at the villagers that snickered.

"Way to go you moron!" Tenshi smacked the back of his head and glared at him. "This could make our mission way harder then it needs to be stupid." Tenshi ignored Shenzu's own glare and scoffed, "You can't keep your dumb mouth shut."

"It's all right Tenshi," the two looked up at Hinata, who walked calmly. "Hoshi is a bit….forceful, but nothing we need to worry about. She just wants a fight, and she'll get it right after our mission is done and I get you guys some real food." Hinata grinned widely a blush on her cheeks. "Let's just hope we don't-"

"Hinata-chan!" A dark haired male squealed, glomping the red faced girl. He was in the regular Mist Jonin attire, except his arms were bandaged and you could tell because he had no sleeves. He smiled cheerfully, showing his pearly white teeth; he snuggled into the back of Hinata's hair. "No one told me you were coming? Did you miss me Hinata-chan?"

Hinata sighed, lifting herself up on her forearms. Her cheeks were burning, "Umi (_the sea_), please get off of me." She tried to push herself up, but Umi kept her pinned to the ground.

"You didn't complain the last time you were under me Hinata-chan?" He smirked while fake whining. Hinata's face turned a darker shade of red and the three students also had red faces and were scared for life.

"U-Umi! That's not true! And we were sparing and you fell on me! "She pushed him off and sat up trying to stay calm. She then looked back at the three with an embarrassed smile, "Don't mind Umi, he was kidding, and I'm very sorry you had to hear that."

"A little to late sensei," Shenzu said holding his head with one hand, "I'm already scarred for life."

"Who is this Umi, anyway?" Shun asked the first to get over the shock, on the outside anyway.

"I'm Hinata's soon to be husband!" Umi stood behind her, his arm around her shoulder and had a large smirk. "Since the first time I saw Hinata, I knew, she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and that-"

"Oh shut up Umi," Hoshi smacked the back of his head. "You're twenty, leave Hinata alone."

"Age is only a number my dear Hoshi," he smiled causing Hoshi to blush and look away. He took Hinata's hands in his own, "and I know Hinata wouldn't let age get in the way of love."

Hinata took her hand away with a blush on her cheeks, "I'm not ready for love Umi, and I'm flattered that you want to marry me, but I need some time to think about my life. I have a lot of other things I need to do first before I can start a family." She looked back at him with a small smile and then turned around and looked back at her students, "Let get going to finish our mission." The four began to walk to the estate.

Umi yelled, "I'll wait for you Hinata-chan!" He waved as Hinata pushed her little team of three faster to the estate. Umi smiled softly as he put his hand down and looked over to Hoshi. "How can you hate that Hoshi?"

She scoffed, "I have my reasons why Umi," she turned away. "I'll catch you later, because I know the first think you'll be doing is stalking that little she-devil." She sneered and walked away. Umi just sighed and shook his head, walking toward the Mizukage's building, to get his mission for the day; if he had any.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata let out a deep breath as the gang stopped in front of the estates gates. She never wanted to run in to those two again. Hinata looked down at her three students, who were looking at her with great question. "Look," she put her hands up, "I rather not talk about what just happened. I'm only seven-teen, can we just finish the mission and eat?"

Tenshi smiled at Hinata as they walked past the guards, "I didn't know you were so popular Hinata-sensei. I think it's so cute that Umi has a crush on you!" She squealed in delight, getting odd looks from the maids. "And he was really cute!"

"He's twenty Tenshi!" Shenzu yelled really close to pulling out his hard. "Now shut up!" He huffed and walked in, "I really want to eat some real food, no more fish and plants!" He slammed the door open, which frightened the Lord greatly as he jumped in his seat.

Hinata groaned and kneeled before the Lord; Shun and Tenshi followed suit. Tenshi rolled her eyes and brought Shenzu down to his knees. Hinata smiled, "I'm very sorry my student just barged in, please forgive his rudeness."

The Lord smiled, "Think nothing of it Hinata. I just hope that you enjoy your stay here. You do plan on sticking around for a while, right?" He asked with a playful smirk and Hinata blushed in embarrassment. He smiled as motioned for the four to come in; Hinata sat behind the three genin as Shun set the small create on the Lord's Table, "I see that Tsunade finally was able to pay off her debt." He opened the create and the genin sweat dropped seeing that their mission was only to deliver their Hokage's debt money. It was no secret to the Hokage gambled, but they didn't think they'd get a mission involving it.

"At least it was a mission," Tenshi smiled at her teammates.

"Why don't you just stay here in the village for tonight," he smiled, "I'll make sure the Mizukage knows you're here and the mission was a success."

Hinata smiled and bowed, "Thank you." She stood up and led her genin out. But before she could exit after her team, the Lord spoke calmly. "I've heard of your marriage Hinata." She cringed and looked back at him, "many know of this union and I will be attending it." He gave a soft smile, "I promise to bring a nice gift." Hinata nodded and turned away, "he is a very good man Hinata, and he'll take good care of you." Hinata nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

The three genin stood before Hinata, watching as her head went limp. She took in a big breath and just stood there for a good minute before looking back up at them with a smile. "Let's go eat, I'm hungry too."

"Are you sure sensei," Shenzu asked; his team looked at him as if he grew a second head. It was rare to see Shenzu concerned for someone else, or give up a chance for free food. "You seem like you were just punched in the gut. Maybe we can rest up first then eat later."

Tenshi looked at Shenzu, "What have you done with my violent idiot teammate Shenzu?"

Shenzu glared at her, "Bite me tiger girl." He smirked at her, "I can be sensitive sometimes, when I want to be." Shenzu turned in his heel towards the door while grabbing Hinata's and dragging her along. "You need some good sleep while we go eat."

"I just can't let you wonder the village alone," she said still being dragged by Shenzu off the estate. Hinata sweat dropped, "I'll get you something to eat and then-"

"Stop talking," Shenzu said in a demanding voice. "We are ninja, not school kids on a fieldtrip. I think we can find a place to eat close to the hotel you will be sleeping in-"

"It still isn't wise for us to wonder the village unsupervised," Shun said calmly with his arms crossed over his chest. "It would be rude of us to just walk around like we live here; we are guest in this village, we'll need an escort."

Tenshi looked behind the group with a wide smirk, "And I think we found him." Umi was behind the group, at a small flower stand. Tenshi could only guess they were for Hinata, but she was guessing. He rubbed the back of his head as the flower women teased him. Tenshi grabbed Shenzu, "Hold up moron. Look," she pointed to Umi, "he'll be our escort."

"What makes you think that Tenshi," Shun asked as he turned to face the dark haired male jonin. "Why would he want to help some Leaf genin?"

"He would if sensei asked him," Tenshi and Shenzu smirked as they looked up to Hinata. She had a light blush on her face and was trying to nonchalantly pull away from Shenzu's tight grip. She caught their look and began to panic.

"Umi must be very busy," she said and hit a point in Shenzu's wrist forcing him to let go. She was about to run away but Shun grabbed the back of her collar and sat her down on her butt. "Shun," she said softly with big eyes, "please let me go."

He had a light pink blush, "No, we need you to ask him to take us to eat. You don't have to deal with him, you can go rest after you ask him." He gave a rare smile, "we just want you to get some rest while we eat."

Hinata sighed and stood up, "Fine. But be good while you're with Umi and try not to get into any trouble while I get some sleep." She stifled a yawn and walked over to Umi who was paying for the flowers. Tenshi, Shun, and Shenzu all smiled at one another- Shun's smile was very small- as Hinata walked in front of them. Umi did a double take as Hinata waved at him with a warm smile, he meet her half way and smiled back holding up the bouquet of water lilies. Hinata took them, a blush staining her cheeks, "Thank you Umi. But I have a favor to ask of you."

"What do you need Hinata-chan," he smiled big as he put arm around her waist and walked with her. Shenzu pretended to gag, causing Tenshi to giggle and Shun smirked. "Just ask and I'll do what ever you need."

"Can you take my students out to eat while I rest," she smiled embarrassedly. "If you can't do it okay, I'll go take them." Umi put a finger over her lips and smiled flirtatiously.

"It's all right Hinata-chan," he took his finger off her lips; "I would love to help your students. I'll take them to the restaurant I took you to when you visited for the first time."

Hinata smiled, "Thanks so much Umi." She gave him a small peck on the cheek, "I owe you one." Hinata walked off to a nearby hotel, where she ended up passing out on the bed, right after she put the flowers in a vase full of water.

Umi held his cheek and his cheeks grew a dark red. He then smiled widely and stopped holding his cheek and turned to the other genin, "Your sensei digs me."

"You keep thinking that buddy," Shenzu smirked. "Now let's go eat lover-boy."

"I find it cute Shenzu," Tenshi giggled walking next to Umi. She turned to Shun, who was on her left, "Don't you Shun?" He was silent and shook his head, Tenshi sweat dropped. "Well," she looked up to Umi, "don't worry Umi-san; I'm sure Hinata will return the feelings."

"Word of advice," Shun said, causing them all to look at him. "You come on a bit strong and very forceful, try and back off a bit. Or you'll scare her away." Not that Shun really cared, but this guy was getting on his nerves too. "And you should not yell all the time, I'm getting a headache."

".." Umi looked over to the other two, who just shrugged. "Umm….thanks kid, that's some good advice." Shun looked up at him with a bored look. "Right," he clapped his hands and smiled, "Let's get to that restaurant and fill you kids up with some real food."

"No more fish please," Tenshi said. "Oh my," she stopped in front of him with a huge smile, "You never got our names, I'm Tenshi Takashiro."

"Shenzu Tanahashi," he said with a smirk. "You better remember that name lover-boy; I'm going to be top dog soon."

"Whatever," Shun rolled his eyes. "I'm Shun Mizuru and I hope you don't mind my idiotic teammate Shenzu." He turned sharply towards Shenzu with a death glare, "I hope you didn't forget that day in class when teams were being assigned Shenzu, I will get you back for that." His eyes would have burned a hole through Shenzu's head if Tenshi didn't get between the two.

"You will never let that go," Shenzu glared back at him. "You are just too easy to prank and it was worth a shot. Teammates are like the best of friends and I planned on making your life hell before you ever become my friend." The lightning flashed between the two and Umi had to pull the two apart.

"Alright kiddies," Umi sighed and began to pull them along as Tenshi followed. "We will have a great lunch and you two will not kill each other if I have anything to do with it." He smiled at Tenshi, "You're in the lead for becoming my favorite, Tenshi."

Tenshi smiled and shrugged, "I get that a lot when I'm with those two."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata awoke with a smile on her face and her eye's fluttered open. She sat up and stretched slowly, "That was the best sleep I've gotten all week." She looked around the room and rubbed her eyes, then looked at the small alarm clock on the nightstand. "Oh man," she gasped and threw the covers off, running to the bathroom, "I've left the three with Umi for more then two hours!" She washed her face and put on her shoes. She quickly locked the door and ran out of the hotel, "I hope I can find them before it gets too late."

Hinata ran through the village, searching for them. She checked every eating establishment and even stopped a few Jonin on the street, asking them for help. She didn't notice that Hoshi was right behind her and as Hinata turned around, she let out a small gasp in fright.

"Did I scare you Hinata-chan?" Hoshi smirked while putting her hands on her hips, with a smirk on her lips. "I thought you were a better ninja then that."

"*nervous laugh*," Hinata rubbed the back of her head, "sorry Hoshi, you just caught me off guard." She felt very uncomfortable as Hoshi began to circle Hinata with a smirk and an evil gleam in her eyes. "I better be off Hoshi, I need to find my team-"

"I just saw them with Umi," Hoshi smiled and put her arm around Hinata's shoulders. "They're fine, why don't you and I go…catch up? It'll be fun; we'll get some drinks and, you know, talk." Hoshi dragged her off to a near by bar, where Hinata got a really bad feeling. It wasn't that Hinata didn't feel safe with Hoshi, it's just the Hinata didn't feel safe with a bottle of sake in front of her. She remembers that she had cleaned off a bottle by herself and that when she got up, it wasn't the best wake up call.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she tried to run away, but Hoshi had a good hold.

"Of course it's a great idea," she smiled at her, "You're not that much underage, just a few months right? So it's all good with me," Hoshi smiled and lead her inside, where Hinata practically began to apologize for anything that she was about to do.

**(Line Break)**

Umi smiled as he sat across from the group of genin, who were very different. Shenzu was stuffing his face, Tenshi was eating a lot for a girl her age, but she did it with elegance. Then there was Shun who starred at his food like it was poisoned, and analyzed it like he was going to be quizzed on it. Umi sighed, "Why don't you eat Shun? It's free food, "he smirked.

"I'm not one to be so trusting in people I just met," he said looking up at him with blank eyes. Umi sweat dropped. Shun looked over to Shenzu, "And I think Shenzu is eating enough for all of us."

"Oh shut it," Shenzu glared at him, "I'm taking advantage of lover-boy's courtesy." He smiled and took a drink of his hot tea. "I don't see why you always have to be such a noble person Shun; you're thirteen, live a little"

Shun looked at him, "I do know how to live my life Shenzu, but I don't need to live like you. I know that I'm not going to die very soon." He took a sip of his tea and nodded his head to Umi, "but thank you anyway Umi-san."

"No problem Shun," he smiled and took a bit of his rice, "I just hope that Hinata is getting the sleep she needed," he looked above the kids heads, "Maybe tonight I should take her out, I might not see her again for a while."

"That sounds nice," Tenshi said looking up from her finished plate. "It seems like all Hinata-sensei does is work. I think she deserves a break for it all." She smiled and finished the last of her tea, "That was the best meal I've had all week! Now, all I need is a good nights rest." She leaned back in the booth and stretched her arms up high. She smiled at her team, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Shun nodded as Shenzu smirked, "Thanks lover-boy, we owe you one."

An evil smirk came on Umi's face as he finished saying that. The three got kind of sacred, even Shun was worried about his team. "Oh really Shenzu, I think I'm going to hold you to that." He looked over to the waiter, "Check please," he looked back the genin team with that mischievous smile, "My team and I have some business to discuss."

"What do you want from us," Tenshi asked swallowing loudly, eyeing the front door.

"I swear if we get hurt in any way," Shenzu glared, "I'll skin you alive with my own hands."

"What do you want Umi-san," Shun crossed his arms over his chest. "We haven't got all day."

"I need you two to keep an eye on Hinata while she's in the Leaf village," he said. "Make sure she's not dating anybody or that any guy is trying to touch her." He said glaring at the three, "And if there is a guy, you send a message to me so I can get over there and kick that guy's ass."

"Yeah," Shun scoffed, "right after we get Hinata drunk and have her fight Hoshi."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata stood up on the bar counter top and pointed to Hoshi, "I can sooo beat you Hoshi! I did it once and I can do it again." She held up the finished sake bottle that Hoshi didn't even drink out of yet. "I also bet….*hiccup* that I can do it blind folded!"

Hoshi smirked, "Then let's go Hinata-chan." She led the drunken blue haired Nin outside, where a crowd began to form. Hinata put her head band over her eyes and faced Hoshi, wobbling a bit to keep her balance. It wasn't that Hinata was drunk off her bunkers she was kind of just buzzed right now. Her coordination was a bit off but nothing that would get her seriously hurt and she still had a good sense of where everyone was. "You ready Hinata?"

"I'm *hiccup* ready," she was about to be charged at Hoshi, but that familiar voice rang through the air. Shenzu was yelling curses at the top of his lungs, and Tenshi tried to muffle his sound. Umi was between the two trying to get Hoshi to stop, and Shun was trying to keep Hinata on her feet. "What are you guys doing?"

"I never thought I'd see you drunk," Shun said pulling her down to her knees and taking the head band off her eyes. He helped her back to her feet and motioned to Umi, "Let's not get start a scene. "

"I don't *hic* know Shun," she said looking down at him, "I really need to get another drink and kick her ass!" She shouted pointing to Hoshi while smiling. Hoshi was being held back by Umi. "And I only have a buzz; I'm not really drunk just yet."

"Let's keep it that way," Tenshi said dragging a gagged Shenzu over to the group. "You need to get to the hotel, take a nice hot shower and drink some tea." She took hold of Hinata's hand and was about to lead her back to the hotel, but Umi picked her up bridal style.

"I'll carry her," he said with seriousness but yet some concern. "You don't want her to fall up those stairs now." He smiled and led the three genin to the hotel and tried to get Hinata to tell them the room number.

She shook her head, "You have to find it yourselves."

"We're already on our floor," Shenzu complained, "I don't want to have to go back down to get our room number." Hinata pulled the key out of her pocket and shoved it down in her shirt, causing all the guys to blush and Tenshi to shake her head. "This i-isn't fair Hinata-sensei. "Shenzu said with a light pink blush.

"I don't want to go back to the room," she said smiling, "I want to go out and have some fun. All I do is work and work." She sighed and starred up at the ceiling, "I don't want to work anymore."

"How about this Hinata-chan," Umi said, "You give me the key so I can take the kids to the room, and then you and I will go out for a while and have a bit of fun tonight." He looked her in the eye, "Is that okay?"

"Sounds great Umi-kun!" She threw her arms around his neck, "But," she smirked, "you get the key once you find the room!" The group groaned loudly as Hinata just giggled at them, "You better hurry up before my buzz wears off."

"I could get us the key back," Umi said smirking at Hinata, "but you three," he looked at them, "will have to turn around and shut your eyes." The three nearly gagged and glared at him. He smirked widely and gave Hinata those bed room eyes. "Ne, Hinata-chan," he purred, "Why don't you come with me into this bathroom-" Shun hit the top of his head.

"Stop this," he glared at him with a blush on his face. "I don't care if we get that stupid key; we just need to find the room." He looked strait into Hinata's eyes, his own eyes turning a dark blue. "You will suffer your nightmare, until we get the number."

Hinata began to shake her head while still looking into his eyes. She wasn't in her worse nightmare, she was just scared. Shun looked at her with that blank mask and she couldn't handle it; it was the same look she got from her father. "I-its number 149…j-just st-stop Shun-k-kun," she looked away.

Shun's eyes turned back to their regular onyx black, "I hope I didn't hurt you Hinata-sensei. I didn't even do anything." He looked at her with a bit of concern and then up at Umi, "I'm very sorry you had to see that."

"What is your kekki genki?" Umi asked following Shun to the room. Shenzu and Tenshi looked at each other a bit concerned for Shun.

"It's called _Akumu no me _(eyes of nightmares) it's famous among the Mizuru clan and it does what the name implies." He didn't turn around but spoke with a soft voice, "but I didn't do anything with Hinata-sensei. I was just hoping to scare her…and I did." He said with sadness lacing his voice, "I don't know what she saw, but I had nothing to do with it." He stood at the door and looked over to Shenzu. "It's time for you to be of some use."

Shenzu muttered curses under his breath and walked up next to Shun, "If I wasn't in need of a bed and sleep, I'd knock you into next week." He kneeled in front of the door and pulled out a pick and began to work its way into the key whole. "I also need to take a shower and this lock is in my way," with one finale twist and turn, the door opened and they entered. "I'm going to shower," Shenzu said walking into the bathroom, locking it behind him.

"All right," Tenshi sat down on the floor with a smile, "I'm in for the night and I don't plan on going anywhere until tomorrow morning." She laid back and slowly closed her eyes, Shun sat next to her and smiled at her peaceful face. Umi set Hinata on the bed and looked back at the two.

"Maybe we should let her sleep off her buzz-ugh," Hinata grabbed his collar and turned his attention back on her. "Yes Hinata-chan," he asked kindly.

"You promised Umi-kun," she said harshly, "I want to go out and have some fun."

Umi nodded and sighed, "I know I did Hinata, but you need some sleep and tea." He smiled as she loosened her grip, "there's a festival starting tonight in the town square."

"That seems convenient," Tenshi commented not bothering to look up.

"Like this is some kind of poorly written fan fiction," Shun said with a smirk looking in the audiences' direction. "Isn't it Acumichi-sama?"

"What's fan fiction," Tenshi asked.

"Never mind," Shun said shaking his head. "By all means," he glanced over to Umi, "just take her now, by the time you get there she will be refreshed and her body would have burned off the sake. Just make sure you don't let her drink alone or with Hoshi." He looked over as Shenzu came out of the bathroom in a pair of black sweat pants, "Do you plan on getting a cold?"

Shenzu smirked, "What? I just sleep in sweats," he dried his white hair.

Tenshi looked up at him with a blush on her face. She rushed past him and into the bathroom, "My turn!" She locked the door and Shun shook his head, since he was just about to call next.

"Let's go Umi-kun," Hinata said getting to her feet, "When I come back," she looked to Shun and Shenzu, "I want you all asleep."

"Hai." Hinata smiled and grabbed Umi's hand. She nearly dragged him out of the hotel, but he could care less about that. Shun looked over to Shenzu, who was lying on the sofa, "Do you plan to sleep there?" He nodded, "then I'll pull out a blanket to sleep on tonight." He went over to the closet and grabbed a think blanket and pillow.

"Where do you plan on Tenshi sleeping?" Shenzu asked with a smirk on his face. "Is she going to sleep with you?"

"She'll sleep on the bed with Hinata-sensei," he said calmly not looking at him. Shun sat on the blanket and sighed, "Do you have a spare shirt I can use?"

"Nope," Shenzu said starring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "The other shirt I have is the one that I need to change into tomorrow before we head out again." He looked over to the door where the shower was still going. "Hurry up Tenshi! And save some hot water for Shun and sensei!"

"Bite me moron!" Tenshi called back. Shenzu glared at the door, "And don't glare at me threw the door you idiot!"

"Screw you, you little Angle of hell! "He yelled back with a smirk on his face. Then the water turned off and after a minute, Tenshi threw open the door, her hair down and she wore a pair on shorts and a purple shirt that came a bit off her shoulder. She glared at him, her eyes burning into his head.

"What did you call me you violent moron," she asked quietly just getting angrier as each second passed by.

"I said you little Angel…of…hell," he said back standing up with a smile on his face. Tenshi growled and pounced. Crashing noises could be heard throughout the hotel and loud curses, and something that sounded like things being summoned. People yelled and complained, but once you heard a soft yet hard death threat-from a red haired blue eyed shinobi of the Leaf- everything calmed down and no one dared to go check on the people in room 149.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata happily walked with Umi, her buzz finally gone and the two enjoyed the festival. Hinata stopped at every booth and smiled happily as she watched people play games. It's been a long time since she had went to a festival and was able to enjoy her self; not having to watch over Lords and Lady's in her jonin attire. She pulled Umi through the crowds and tried to get through the whole festival in one night. This was the last night that the festival and Umi had not even told her that yet, or she would be pulling him from place to place.

"It seems you are enjoying yourself Hinata-chan," he smiled as she held starred at the fans being sold at a small booth.

"Thanks so much for bringing me Umi," she smiled and let go of his hand that she had been holding for quit some time now. She blushed, "S-sorry."

Umi smiled down at her, "I don't mind." The two walked with one another and Umi had been able to avoid running into Hoshi and also had been able to spend time with his Hinata. He didn't know what, but something was off about the blue haired shinobi. Every time they passed a married couple, Hinata would get very upset and pull them away. Hinata seemed to be on edge and made it clear she didn't want to go back to her hotel room. Umi decided that it was time for him to man up and just come out with it; "Is something bothering you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked at the ground, clutching a stuffed bear that Umi had won for her. She took a deep breath and motioned with her head for him to follow. She led her to a bench by the water, and sat down and the two just sat there in silence. Umi was about to tell her that she didn't have to say anything, but she began to speak. "Umi," her voice was soft and tender, "I am to be married soon, and to a man I do not know and will not get to meet until the day of the wedding. I don't want to disappoint my father, but I want to marry someone I love."

"…." Umi was in a slight shock, which turned into complete anger. "There is no way I'm going to let your father marry off _my_ wife-to-be!" He got and pulled Hinata close to him and looked her in the eyes. "Run away with me Hinata," her face turned a dark red and she looked away. "I mean it Hinata," he gently moved her head so she would look him in the eye, "I want you to be happy and if that means I have to steal you away, then I will."

"N-no Umi," she smiled softly and looked away, "y-you don't h-have to do that." She looked back at him with a warm smile, "I know you would but I'll be okay, I promise." He was a bit sad at the thought of losing the love of his life, but he had to respect her wishes, no matter what. He sighed and loosened his grip on her; she pulled her arms away but grabbed his hand in her own. "L-lets go back to the festival," she slowly pulled him ahead, "we can get some treats."

Umi smiled and nodded, "I'll get you the cinnamon buns you like so much." Hinata smiled brightly and tried to keep her self from jumping up in down in excitement as he led her to the small little bakery in the village. He couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness and tried to keep from glomping the poor girl; she was too cute. They both left the bakery, Hinata munching on a cinnamon bun and Umi with sweat dumplings in his mouth. "It's been a long time since I got to have one of these," he pulled the dumpling off of its senbon and ate it happily. He looked over and watched as the young Hyuga licked her fingers clean of the sticky substance. Umi smirked and grabbed her hand, "Can I have a taste?" He stuck her finger in his mouth and licked the sweet icing off and chuckled at her red face. "Taste good. I see why you like them so much." She just looked away and refused to make I contact with him, "Let's get back, you seem flustered –"

Hinata's face was a bright red and she hit him, "St-st-stop i-it U-Umi," he only chuckled and followed her as she walked back to her hotel, but he was able to grab her hand again. "You're mean," she said softly.

"But that's why you love me," he said softly and smiled as she just looked away and tried to ignore him.

**(End)**

**Sorry! Times a million! It's been so long since I even looked at this story and I am sorry for keeping you, anyone who stills read this, waiting for a chapter. I also tried to fix the 'Hinata-being-way-too-changed' thing that some people hinted at that could be changed. I'm not mad that you said that, it was pretty obvious, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try to update faster.**

**Ja Ne ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**To anyone still reading this story, ****here is a new chapter ^^"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™, but I do own the ocs in the fic. If you would like to burrow them, just ask.**

**- (Line Break) – **

Ch.4- Trouble on the Path

Shun sat on the ground, watching as the sun rose and his team was still asleep. He rolled his eyes at his idiot teammate Shenzu, whose legs were on the sofa while his top half was on the floor. Tenshi was curled up in a ball next to Hinata and his sensei was sleeping peacefully. Shun was always an early bird even if only went to bed an hour ago, he'd still be up earlier then anyone. He sat in a pair of black shorts, but was horribly embarrassed when he was forced to sleep without a shirt. At home it was fine with him, but while on a mission, and with a female sensei, it bothered him that two females would have to see him. He decided to go into the bathroom and change back into his shinobi attire; as he got up, her heard Tenshi mumble in her sleep and Shenzu say something about being hungry. "Typical," Shun rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom with his pack.

"Hm," Tenshi rubbed her eyes and stood up, "man, this mattress sucks." She stretched and looked around the room, not noticing that someone was missing. "Better get changed before that moron gets up," she smirked grabbing her pack and walking towards the bathroom. She opened the door and went wide eyed and red faced at the site before her. Shun stood in the bathroom, in his shorts only, an armor plate over his chest, and was currently wrapping his arms up; trying to tighten a piece by pulling with his mouth. He looked up at her with a bored expression on his face.

He dropped the piece of tape in his mouth, "It's called knocking Tenshi." Tenshi slammed the door close and just fainted. Shun sighed when he heard her hit the ground, "Damn," he opened the door and picked Tenshi up, laying her down on the blanket he had slept on for the night. "Troublesome," he walked back to the bathroom and locked it, and continued to bandage himself up and then put his jacket on.

"Stupid…..." Shenzu snored, "little angel *snore* can't do anything right-" Shenzu suddenly jolted up and completely fell off the sofa. "Ow," he groaned and sat up. He smirked when seeing Tenshi lying where Shun was suppose to be sleeping, "I knew that ass wanted to sleep with Tenshi."

"No," Shenzu looked up to see Shun come out of the bathroom, glaring at him. "She fainted and I placed her there to rest moron." He threw his pack down and stood before the white haired genin. "Go get dressed and I'll try to wake her."

"Who died and made you queen," Shenzu glared, doing what he said none the less.

"I'll tell you whose about to die if you don't shut your mouth," Shun glared at him as he closed the bathroom door and locked it. He looked down at Tenshi and kneeled beside her, "Get up Tenshi," he gently shook her shoulder, "you need to get up now." He sighed and was this close to picking her up and dropping her in a tub full of water. "Dear Kami," he sighed now roughly shaking her shoulder, "why does this happen to me?"

"Hm Sh-Shun," Tenshi said drowsily and curling into the fetal position, "go a-away." She tried to shoo him away, but Shun just pulled her up into a sitting position. He let her lean against his chest but he went beat red when she wrapped her arms around his torso and cuddled into his chest. "Warm," she mumbled to herself.

"I knew it!" Shenzu yelled as he stepped out of the bathroom, "I didn't know you had a thing for that thing," he smirked at Shun's red face. "This better not become a problem because I need to sleep at night-" Shenzu got a book to the face, "Hell! Where did you get that book?"

"You better hope that I don't end your life in your sleep you moron," Shun glared at him and slowly tried to move Tenshi off of him. "She won't let go, and I can't wake her up." Shenzu just rolled his eyes and took hold of Tenshi and pushed a spot in her neck. She yelped and quickly let go of Shun and glared back at Shenzu.

"Your welcome ass," Shenzu glared at Shun, who just nodded and stood up. Then he got smacked in the back of the head with another book, "Where are these books coming from?"

"I told you not to touch me in my sleep you sick perverted teme," she glared at him and then looked back at Shun with a blush. "A-and sorry about before," she quickly got up and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Why am I the one always getting hit," Shenzu groaned sitting on the ground and rubbing the bump on his head.

"Learn to keep shut," Shun said softly and began to put away the blankets and pillows the three had pulled out. "We should be getting back, since it'll take about two days to get back to the Leaf and report on a mission completion." He closed the closet that was stuffed and sat down on the sofa with a sigh, "I believe this has been a great experience for us."

"It was pretty fun," Shenzu smiled softly and glanced over to a still sleeping Hinata. "But it'll be sad once Hinata-sensei goes back to her regular work," Shun nodded in agreement. "Let's hope we get another mission with our bipolar sensei." Tenshi walked out of the bathroom, brushing her hair and then braiding it back. "For a girl, you change pretty fast," he smirked as she glared at him. "Come on," he huffed, "that was, like, a complement."

"I don't need a complement from you," she huffed and took a seat on the bed and looked over to Hinata. "Maybe we should wake up Hinata-sensei, I want to go home." Tenshi said softly and held herself, "I miss the Leaf village, everything here is so different."

"It's a new experience," Shun said not looking at anyone, "you'll see that the more places you visit the more you'll appreciate where you come from." He stood up and walked over to Hinata, "let's get her up and get out of here." The three spent a few minutes trying to find a way to get Hinata up, shooting down any idea that came to Shenzu's mind and then deciding that it's best to go with it and just shake her awake. "Hinata-sensei," Shun said as Tenshi nudged her slightly, "we have to leave." Not even a fidget; then an idea came to mind. "Umi said if you don't get up, he'll personally come up here and get you up himself." Hinata bolted up, pushing Tenshi off the bed and causing the two boys to jump back in fright.

"I'm up," she said quickly and threw off the covers, "I'm up." She looked over shyly at the three genin just staring at her, "S-sorry, I had a very long night." She rubbed her head and got out of bed, in black shorts and a black t-shirt to go with it. "I-*yawn* I'll go change, we'll check out, and then get a quick breakfast before heading out." Hinata got up and trudged over to the bathroom.

"I see she's not usually a morning person," Shun said with a smirk.

"What gives you that idea?"

"She didn't even bother to grab any clothes," as he finished Hinata opened the door and grabbed her pack, a blush running across her nose.

**- (Line Break) –**

Tenshi walked between her two teammates, who she had seen shirtless all while on a mission with her female sensei. Hinata walked behind the three, rubbing her temples and trying to get over a light hang-over. They had just checked out of their hotel and were headed towards the nearest eatery to enjoy a good breakfast. Tenshi couldn't look at her two teammates and refused to even make a sound, in fear of squeaking. She had to admit, that she found her teammates attractive that also made her want to barf and punch her self in the stomach; it was hard to admit that kind of stuff. They were her team, and having affections toward them could affect the mission.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Shenzu smiled to himself and walked with his arms behind his head. "Get back to the Leaf and go see who has to catch that stupid cat now." He chuckled and even Shun had to smirk.

"I need to get back to my training," Hinata said softly as she led the three into a small tea shop. She smiled down at the three, "and I'll have to check in on you guys now too, huh?" She gave a light laugh as all three blushed and looked away. They sat down in a booth, the three on one side and Hinata sitting across from them. "This has been a great mission," Hinata smiled resting her head in her hands.

Shun nodded and leaned back in the booth seat, "it's been interesting and I hope to come back here soon," just as he finished Umi plopped down in the seat next to Hinata. Shun sweat dropped, "I take that back."

"Agreed," Tenshi and Shenzu said in unison.

"I heard that you're heading off Hinata-chan," Umi said softly looking over at her. "Why don't you stay a few more days?" he pouted cutely as Hinata looked away with a light blush.

"I'm here on a mission and we need to be getting back soon," she glanced down at her just served cup of tea and smiled. "I'm very sorry I can't stay longer," she took a drink and smiled.

"Too bad," he said drinking his own tea. He then looked over to the three kids with a smile, "I didn't even get to train you yet." He ordered some dangos and other sweat dumplings and glanced back at the three, "So," he said with a smirk, "are you guys going to miss me?"

"I won't be missing you stalking our sensei," Shenzu scoffed and smirked at him, "but I'll miss this place."

Shun put his glass down, "You are a great shinobi Umi-sensei, but it seems that our short stay didn't allow me to get to know you better then I would have liked too." He picked up a dango and ate it. "Though," he swallowed and looked back at him, "I have deiced to take up your 'business' and watch over her." Umi smiled but then faulted when he heard Hinata.

"Watch over whom?"

Umi began to panic slightly and tried to think of a good excuse. No way was he going to tell Hinata that he had asked her team to keep tabs on her and who she went out with. "A-A s-summon, Mi-Misa," he looked over at her with a smile, "I don't use her very much and she can't be un-summoned." He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, causing the whole shop to look back at them. A small black hawk flew into the shop, scaring the customers, and she landed on the back rest of their booth. "She's very good at delivering messages and she'll come at the call of a loud whistle." He looked back at the hawk and smiled, "you be good to Shun," he moved her over to Shun's shoulder; "he'll be your partner in crime." The bird cawed happily, but upset the others.

"Umi," the manager yelled, "what did I tell you about bringing that blasted bird here?"

"Misa is a loving bird," he glared back, "she wouldn't hurt a soul-"

"Ow," Shenzu shielded his head from Misa, who began to peck at his head. "Call off your demon bird!"

"I'm actually enjoying this," Shun smirked and petted the birds head. "I guess you and I will be great friends Misa-san." Tenshi laughed along with Shun as they watched Shenzu try and protect his head from Misa's pecking and Umi tried to get her to stop. "Alright," Shun chuckled, "that's enough Misa." She suddenly stopped and sat on Shun's shoulder grooming her self. He petted her head and smiled like a little kid.

"It's nice to see you smile Shun," Hinata said looking at him with a smile of her own, "it suits you." He looked away with a blush on his cheeks. Hinata giggled and looked over to Umi, "Thanks for everything Umi, everything." She smiled lightly and tried to keep down her blush. "We better get going guys," she looked at the three genin as they finished up their sweets and drinks. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Tenshi, whose face was covered in sauce. Tenshi blushed and whipped off her mouth with a napkin and didn't look up. Umi got up and let Hinata move out of the booth, "Will you walk with us Umi?"

"Might as well," he smiled putting his arm around her shoulders, "This will be the last time I'll be seeing you until I come to the Leaf Village myself."

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata got on the boat and gave one last wave to Umi, "I promise to come back as soon as I can. And I'll bring the three along with me." She smiled as the three just groaned to themselves and sat in the boat, waiting to get back home. Hinata took her seat and motioned for the sailor to start; he nodded and soon the dock and Umi disappeared from site. Hinata looked around, and found it odd that there was this much fog and it wasn't even that early either.

"So how long will it take us to get back sensei," Tenshi asked putting her pack on the ground and sitting at the edge of her seat.

Hinata shrugged and looked over at her, "maybe two or three days. But you don't have to worry about that right now," she ruffled her hair. "Sleep if you like and I'll be sure to get you up."

"Excuse me," they looked over to the man steering the boat and he stopped the rowing, "we have trouble. I can't see ahead of me and I fear that we are being surrounded by enemy ninja." He spoke with a soft voice and had a serious look on his face. "I'm no fighter, but if we keep quiet and keep the light off, they could pass is by." Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan; he had been right, the boat was being blocked off by three boats, with about two men in each one.

"We're going to be robbed," she looked down at the three as they tensed up and sat stock still, "or attacked. They must know who we are," she crotched down and spoke even softer. "You are to stay on the boat and not leave this man unprotected;" before they could protest she put a hand up, "that's an order." Hinata slowly walked off the boat and stood on the water, her Byakugan still active. She went strait for the boat in front of her, and the three had lost sight of her. All they heard were grunts of pain and the clang of metal against metal.

"We have to help her," Tenshi said looking at the other two, but before they could respond, three men surrounded the boat standing on the water. Tenshi tensed up as the three guys smirked at the genin. Shun pulled out a kunai and held it out, and Shenzu pulled out his own; though Tenshi was still stock still.

"Awe," the biggest one mocked the three," What are you little brats going to do-" he was cut off when Hinata kicked him to the side. She smiled at the three, but was then pulled down into the water.

"Sensei," Tenshi yelled but one man grabbed her and picked her up. She wriggled in his grip, but he was much too strong, "Let go of me!" He just smirked until Shun pounced and pushed the guy to the ground; he let go of Tenshi, but she fell into the water. Tenshi broke the surface and began to panic and trying to get to the boat, but the current was moving her away.

Shenzu looked to the sailor, and after he nodded he dove into the water and swam after his teammate, "You better beat the hell out of that guy Shun." Shun stood on the water and nodded, he then went for another burley man. Shenzu grabbed Tenshi and moved her to his back, "Hold on and stop yelling." He swam back to the boat and groaned as Tenshi held onto him very tight, "You're going to choke me-"

"Sorry," she said loudly, her eyes shut tight. "A-and thank you Shenzu, I-I owe you."

Shenzu rolled his eyes, "I told you to stop yelling and don't mention it, ever," he said pulling her into the boat. "You stay here and protect the boat guy." He jumped out to the water and ran over to the first guy he saw, and pouncing on him. "Time for fun," he smiled sadistically, but as he got a kunai in one guy and was then thrown a distance away.

"Idiot," Shun muttered as he starred into the eyes of the man before him. His eyes were a dark blue and the man before him was on his knees and about ready to kill him self. Shun let him go before he caused too much damage to his mind. Hinata resurfaced, and so did a body; she threw him onto an empty boat with the other knocked out thieves. She walked over to the body before Shun and threw them into another boat. Hinata began to tie them up and looked over to the sailor.

"Can you take them back to the Mist docks," she asked throwing everyone their pact and helping Tenshi stand on the water. He nodded softly and Hinata moved all six men into the boat. She paid the man and then some more, "That's for dealing with my students."

"We are all right you know," Shenzu said rubbing his soar muscles. He grunted, "I think I pulled something."

"Maybe you'll learn to think before you act next time," Shun said as Misa came back and landed on his shoulder.

"Where was that stupid bird?"

"Misa was watching in the sky," Shun patted her head, "if it got to be too much, she would contact others to come and help." He looked over to Tenshi, "Are you alright Tenshi?" She looked away and just nodded, they began to move out, but she stayed back. Hinata noticed and kneeled down next to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sensei," she began to sob and hold herself, "I wasn't even any help to anyone. I just got saved and then stood on the boat like a weakling," she took in a few shaky breaths and whipped her eyes, "I was a burden to the team."

Hinata looked at her with a soft face, "This was your first real encounter with enemy ninja Tenshi," she smiled at the little green haired girl. "Next time, I know you will be ready and will end up being the one to lead the others into the battle." She stood up and motioned for her to come, "Let's get off the water, before the other two beat us to the shore."

**- (Line Break) –**

Shun and Shenzu slumped to the ground, just getting out of the water; Hinata and Tenshi sped along and knelt to their sides. "You've used too much chakra," Hinata said softly as the two just lied on their backs and panted heavily. "We need to move, staying this close to the shore is unsafe," Hinata bit her thumb and slammed it on the ground, "summoning jutsu." As the smoke cleared a large wolf stood in its place and bowed his head to Hinata, "please, carry my two students." He nodded and waited as Hinata moved Shun and Shenzu, so that they both sat on his back. He slowly walked behind the two girls, who lead the way.

"Where are we anyway," Tenshi asked looking around the forest for something familiar.

"We are just on the outskirts of the Leaf," Hinata said not looking down at her, "we'll keep walking in north and soon enough we will find the path to the village." She smiled and glanced back down at her. "I'll be counting on you to help me take care of them, and we'll have to make something other then fish." Tenshi nodded with determination and they began to walk until it got too dark to see past their own arms. Hinata began to make a fire and pulled out some things that could help them cook a good meal, while Tenshi sat up Shun and Shenzu against the wolf.

"Gentle," Shenzu muttered holding his side and glaring at Tenshi, "Kami, your about as gentle as a bull." Tenshi was about to hit him, but stopped herself and just walked away and stood by Hinata as she cooked dinner. He looked up at them and then over to his red haired teammate, "Are you dead?"

Shun smirked lightly as his eyes were still closed, "You'd like that wouldn't you," they both just smirked at each other. "I'd hate to admit this, but you did well. I'm glad that a moron like you got put on my team."

"Thanks….I think?" Shenzu said slightly happy and confused at the same time. He sat up a little and looked back over to Tenshi and Hinata as they served two bowls of, what looked like, soup. "There is no way I'm eating right now," he held his abdomen, "I think I'm about to lose my breakfast." He fell to his side and just stayed in the fetal position. "Just save me some for later," Tenshi sighed and went over to Shun.

"Tenshi," he said softly, "I'm not in any condition to eat myself-"

"I'm going to feed you," she said softly and held out a spoonful of the soup, "that's what teammates are for," she smiled warmly, "right?" Shun gave a faint smile and opened his mouth and was content with her feeding him. Hinata on the other hand was trying to get Shenzu to eat, but he refused. "Just eat the damn food you moron," Tenshi glared at him.

"Come make me you little b-" Hinata quickly shoved a spoonful of soup in his mouth to keep him shut. As he swallowed and glared at her, "What was that for?"

"What did I say about cursing Shenzu," she said softly holding up another spoonful for him to eat, "and if you don't eat you won't have energy for the walk back to the village." She smirked, "And I'm not going to be carrying you all the way back to the village that's for sure," she smiled lightly and just kept feeding him until half of his soup was gone and he lied back down and slept. Hinata stood up and looked over at Shun that had fallen back asleep while still sitting against the wolf, but Tenshi just sat by the fire and starred into the flames with a fading look in her blue eyes. She sat down next to her and sighed softly, "Thank you Tenshi, this would have been a lot harder without you."

"Sensei," Tenshi looked up at her, "did you ever feel weak and useless?"

Hinata felt the memories flood back into her head al those years back and she could feel all those same feelings come back along with them. Every time she had tried to prove her self worth and show that she wasn't weak; every moment that had crushed her own self esteem and made her doubt her own abilities and power. Hinata quickly shook her head and looked away, "You should get some rest, I'll wake you guys at noon and we will head off again." Tenshi decided that it would be better if she didn't push the question and lied down beside Hinata slowly falling into a light sleep; though Hinata was the one who starred into the flames now. Not being able to stop all those memories from coming back to her, she began again to doubt everything that she has with her. Maybe it was all luck, she would never know. She could have made it to jonin before her peers because she was a Hyuga, and no one had ever stood up against the large clan. Hinata felt her breathe catch in her throat and wanted so badly to know why she had gotten jonin, or anything at all to be exact. Was it just because of her family? The same one that didn't even like her that much? She sighed sadly and watched as the flames died down into just burning embers and the sun setting to the point to where Hinata was truly sitting in the darkness of the early morning.

'_Was it all a lie?' _

**- (Line Break)-**

The four walked along the dirt road, the sun shining bright and the birds singing their soft song, and even Shun looked like he was in a good mood. Hinata on the other hand looked sleep deprived and horribly sad for someone of her nature. The three genin had noticed early on in the morning but didn't have the nerve to ask her if she was all right. Shenzu had taken the lead of the group while Hinata stood in the back like always and Tenshi and Shun took the middle and seemed to be in a comfortable silence with one another. Hinata took it upon herself to keep look out for more bandits and thugs, but she also seemed to be distracted by that of her own thoughts and worries. She couldn't help but also cast glances at Tenshi, who might have seen through her mask and saw all the hurt that Hinata had hid within herself. Hinata couldn't bear the thought that the little genin was holding her secrete as well and now also carried the burden of it. Hinata just tried to stay awake long enough to get to the village and then get some sleep.

"Sensei," Shun said looking up at the blue haired women, "what are you going to do when you get back to the village?"

"I guess sleep is one thing," she said with a smile, "then I'll have to report in for missions and then get some well needed training done." She couldn't help but keep her smile on, these three had brought a new light into her world she wasn't going to let past event get in the way of that now; she was going to enjoy life right now and that was that. Hinata also thought about getting back and relaxing, which was sounding better and better every moment. "What are you three going to do when we get back?"

"Sleep," Shenzu said practically dragging his feet across the ground, "I'm tired and I'm gonna take a shower when I get back cause there is sand in places where it shouldn't be."

"Ew," Tenshi looked at him with disgust, "I could have gone my whole life without hearing that."

"Now you don't have to," Shenzu smirked as Tenshi glared at him.

"I'm going to go tell my dad all about the mission and he's going to praise me on my first out of the village mission," she smiled to herself brightly and spun around.

"I'm going to eat," Shun said dully. Hinata looked at him oddly as Shenzu rolled his eyes and Tenshi just giggled.

"He may not look it," Tenshi started with a smile.

"But this guy has a stomach like a black hole," Shenzu finished as he got a look from Shun. "Well, it's true." He then turned away from the boy and then looked ahead. "How much longer until we get home?" he looked up at Hinata.

"I'll say in about another hour of walking and then we will be at the village gates," she gave him a smile and put her hands behind her head. She smiled lightly and looked at the three, "I'm going to go check on my sensei on her kid." Hinata looked at the three again and gave them a soft smile, "I bet that you three could stop by and meet her and the little one too. Kurenai-sensei loves to entertain and having company." She stopped and began to stretch as the three looked at her oddly; she looked at them back with a confused look, "what?"

The three stood before her and Shenzu was the one who began to speak, "What in hell's name are you doing?"

Hinata stood up and smiled, "Number one, you need to not swear, and number two, I'm getting ready for a run." She smiled and got down in a running position, "The winner of the race gets eternal glory and the looser gets laughed at and pointed at." She smirked as they got down into position and she began to the count down. "3, 2, 1, GO!" Hinata, Tenshi, Shun, and Shenzu took off in a deep sprint towards the village. Hinata laughed as the three had been able to keep up with her and then she began to go a bit faster and faster but it seemed that Shenzu and Shun were in their own little race so Tenshi was the only trying to catch up with her. Hinata smiled as the green haired girl ran to keep up with her, but then it seemed that Shun was on their tail and Shenzu was close behind. Hinata only laughed and went faster.

"She's got longer legs!" Tenshi yelled as she began to fall behind Hinata.

"Nice excuse," Shenzu yelled with a smile and tried to catch up with the jonin.

"Stop wasting oxygen," Shun yelled at the two and was beginning to pass them and was getting close to Hinata. He had the determined to beat the blue haired Jonin and prove that he indeed was the best. Hinata looked down to her side and smiled as the red haired boy was trying to catch up to her and he kind of was. Hinata was impressed by the male's speed and she only kicked up her own a bit more just to keep ahead of him. She knew that Shun was a bit ahead on physical and mental strength but that only meant so much. Hinata was at the bottom of the totem pole when it came to strength in comparison to the others of her class, but in the end she was second to make jonin out of all of them; but it still meant something. She watched as the others pushed to catch up but they looked down right tired and about ready to pass out. Hinata shook her head and looked on ahead to see that the village was coming into view and a little sadness hit Hinata. This was going to be the first and last time she had her own team and she was going to miss their time together. Hinata pushed them aside and remembered that she had bigger things to deal with at the moment; like how she was going to get out of an arranged marriage with a man she did not know. Her mind was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the three get ahead of her and were trying to be the other to be first through the gates. Once she did notice Hinata only laughed and smiled at them and slowed to a walk and spent her last moments with them with a soft smile on her lips.

"I win!" Shenzu shouted as he also panted for breath as Tenshi and shun stood at his sides also huffing. "I so," he took a deep breath, "kicked your asses."

"Y-You," Tenshi huffed a bit more; "you pushed me! Ch-*huff* cheater!" Tenshi pointed an accusing finger and had a glare on her face. "I would have won *huff* if you hadn't of pushed me, cheater *huff*!" They both glared at each other and then Tenshi broke it and looked at Shun. "A-And you! You nearly tripped me to!"

"Hinata-sensei said to win," Shun used the excuse well, "what kind of shinobi lets themselves get tripped?" Tenshi was about to rip Shun a new one, but Hinata came up and put her hands on Tenshi's shoulders.

Hinata smiled at them, "Come on guys, lets report to the Hokage, get a mission well done, and get paid." The three nodded and gave their own unique smiles and walked off in the direction of the tall red tower, all happy to be back in their own village.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat on her building's roof, taking in the site of her well beloved village that she had always loved to come back to after a hard mission. She had changed into the standard Jonin attire since Hinata was to be on guard duty tonight. The Hokage wanted to give Hinata the night off, but Hinata knew that Shikamaru would kill her if he had to cover for her again. Hinata said that she'd drink something with caffeine in it and be able to up for the night. Parting with the three genin and been harder then she thought, but when she saw Kakashi come through the doors to pick up his team, she knew that it was now or never. Hinata gave them one last goodbye, a hug for Tenshi, and waved as they walked out with the grey haired male who only smiled and thanked Hinata for watching over them. She now just sat there and got ready for a long night of starring at the moon and making quick scans with her Byakugan here and there since she was a bit paranoid during the night. She pulled up her hair into a tight ponytail so that it kept out of her face and jumped down to the street bellow and walked to her post a bit earlier then she would usually go. If she was right, Shikamaru would still be up there and she could sit and talk with him; he was always good with plans and coming up with things.

Hinata thought back to what Umi had said to her, that he willingly run away from everything that he had in his village so that he could be with her. Her face grew hot at the thought of it and then she remembered that there was another man that she would not meet until her wedding and her leaving meant great risks for the village and her clan. Hinata could imagine that her running off to be with another man would not only offend this other clan, but anger them as well; she could stand the thought of the clan claiming war with that of the Hyuga clan. She sighed and walked up to her post and began to climb up the steps to the watch tower. Hinata was given the rear watch station since her Byakugan could see more land and then that kept the village in a sense of safety knowing that the back was just as protected as the front. As she got to the top, Hinata smiled as Shikamaru was already standing there with a senbon placed in his mouth.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun," Hinata smiled to him as she took her spot and crossed her arms over her chest. "Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"Sakura said yes," Shikamaru said only glancing at her and saw that Hinata was void of emotion that it almost made him worry. He sighed lightly and went back to scanning the forest, "Choji discovered another great place to eat, Shino is coming close to breeding a bug that can track people, and Kiba is not as annoying as before." He smiled lightly as her heard Hinata give a light laugh and then the two were again engulfed in the silence of the night. "What was your mission? I heard Kakashi ended up getting your original mission."

"Yeah," she nodded, "I ended up getting a mission to the Land Hidden in the Mist," she pouted when she heard the male net to her snort. "And what is so funny Pineapple head?"

Shikamaru shook his head at her childlike behavior, "Well Blueberry head," he smirked as she once again made a pout, "I recall that a certain Jonin there is not very fond of you. Hoshi was her name, hm?" Hinata nodded and Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and just leaned back against the wall, "How was it? You two finally get along?"

"Actually," Hinata said, "I was the substitute sensei for Team 12: Shun Mizuru, Tenshi Takashiro, and Shenzu Tanahashi. It was quite enjoyable to say the least," she gave a light smile and made a quick scan with her Byakugan. "Those kids are really nice and I hope that I get to train with them again."

"Why not get your own genin team," Shikamaru suggested to her as he pulled the senbon out of his mouth and just played with it. "I bet that they would allow you to have your own team; you've get the skill for it."

"My plates a bit full at the moment," she gave a bitter smile and then glanced at him, "Why don't you?" Shikamaru thought for a moment and then just muttered 'troublesome' under his breath and Hinata only laughed a bit. "You're a good teacher, and not to mention that you love to teach."

"I taught at the Academy already and that was enough," he closed his eyes, "those little monsters were a handful and you have to get up so early…" he just trailed off and Hinata just got that he was done talking about that subject. "You know Hinata," he looked over at her, "you really should be at home sleeping, and so should I."

"I didn't think that you would want me to leave you here for another night by yourself," she smiled lightly. "And I miss coming out here and watching the clouds float by the moon." She gave a light soothing sigh and Shikamaru looked up to see just that; it was truly a peaceful site and the two just enjoyed it in silence.

**(Line break)**

**This was a very short chapter since my ideas have been lacking at this story, but I'm not giving up yet. This will be on Hiatus for a while longer but I'm not giving up just yet. I need some more time and some more plot bunnies to reproduce and fill my head with ideas. ^^ **


End file.
